


Grindr

by JesseLBlack



Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Grindr, Locura, M/M, Texting, acoso, arte vs cordura, artista, bipolaridad, bisexualidad, chat subidos de tono, citas, enamoramiento, homosexualidad, intento de suicidio, problemas en el manejo de la ira, psicología, sexo gay, trastorno límite de la personalidad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-03-19 19:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/pseuds/JesseLBlack
Summary: Isak esta cansado de ser virgen y decide instalarse el Grindr para buscar una cita de una noche. Su cita resulta ser Even Bech Næsheim, un chico de último año, artista y un poco trastornado, amigo de su principal acosador y buller "Elías".Isak no sabe si esto es una broma de Elías o si Even realmente esté detrás de él, pero ¿estaría mal poder conocer a ese artista chiflado de último año?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes pertenecen a la serie Skam, no a mi.

**I**

 

Concretó una cita, su primer cita por Grindr y estaba asustado. No había tenido relaciones sexuales anteriormente y estaba cansado de ser el virgen en su grupo —si exceptuamos a Magnus, que morirá virgen esperando a que Vilde siquiera note su presencia—. Era su segundo años en el instituto Nissen y no había salido del armario, aunque Eskild le decía constantemente que lo hiciera "El armario es frío, oscuro y no huele bien", pero el miedo de ser señalado por sus compañeros como "el homosexual" y ser el centro de burlas no era su estilo.

Todo empezó durante la mañana, cuando estaba en su mesa de almuerzo. Magnus intentaba hacerles creer que había estado cerca de tener sexo con una chica en el baño, pero Madhi solamente rodaba los ojos mientras Jonas se reía comiendo un poco de patatas fritas. Isak, como siempre, observaba su teléfono. Se había bajado la nueva aplicación de Grindr para su smartphone y había hecho una cuenta bastante particular. Lo único que había subido era una foto de su ojo derecho y un mechón de su cabello rubio, así nadie lo reconocería a menos que tuviera un postgrado en identificación de ojos.  
Jonas ya sabía que era homosexual, Magnus y Madhi también —aunque no lo decían en voz alta, por lo que Isak pretendía que no sabían nada—, los cuatro eran amigos desde jardín de infantes y hacían absolutamente todo juntos, por lo que cuando Jonas descubrió —de una forma bastante poco particular— que era gay, se lo tomó con toda la naturalidad posible.  
_"Ya lo sabía desde hace años"_ dijo, para de alguna forma 'aliviar' el nerviosismo, pero eso hizo que Isak se pusiera más nervioso. _"¿Tanto se me nota?"_ preguntó, _"No, hombre, para nada"_ y la conversación terminó ahí, ya estaba demasiado nervioso en ese momento al notar que Jonas había encontrado sus revistas de hombres en una caja debajo de la cama mientras intentaba atrapar una pelota de tenis que se le cayó y se deslizó allí, como para seguir preguntando.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Jonas, ignorando la conversación de los otros dos, o mejor dicho de Magnus.

—No, nada —susurró y giró su celular para que Jonas pudiera ver el Grindr abierto—. Tengo al menos 150 mensajes en la casilla de entrada.

—¿Te descargaste el Grindr? —Magnus hace que Isak casi se infarte. Jonas asintió.

—Shhhh, no hables tan fuerte —gruñó Isak, su vista se paró justo a tiempo para ver a unos muchachos venir caminando hacia él. Apagó el teléfono, no tenía ganas que esos idiotas le vieran el teléfono nuevamente, ya había sido demasiado vergonzoso y eso que no tenía nada de lo cual avergonzarse.

—Hola, chico gay —dijo el muchacho, se llama Elías y tiene un séquito de idiotas que lo siguen, algunos son más agradables que otro, pero personalmente el que más resaltaba a parte de Elías era Even "algo".

Even había sido transferido a 3ro el año pasado, pero debido a que no presentó ningún examen a final de la cursada se tuvo que quedar otro año más y se unió a la pandilla de Elías. Even era bastante raro, como decía Noora sobre los artistas **_"Un loco sublimado"._** Sus proyectos siempre fueron los más raros que pudieran imaginar ¿quién demonios haría una película en donde Vladimir Putin y el capitán América se aman?

—¿Por qué tan ansioso de que sea gay, Elías? —preguntó Isak mientras se guarda el teléfono.

—¿Piensas que quiero coger con alguien como tú? —respondió la pregunta de Isak con otra pregunta.

—¿Entonces por qué te interesa tanto mi orientación sexual? —Isak no había salido del armario, pero cuando hablaban de su sexualidad lo ponían loco.

—Déjalo, Elías —comentó con su grave voz Even, el más alto de los chicos que le sacaba al menos una cabeza a cada uno de ellos—. Tenemos clases.

—Es verdad, no quiero andar discutiendo con bebés —Elías se dio la vuelta al igual que los otros chicos, pero Even se quedó parado allí mirando a Isak, este desviaba la mirada y luego vuelve a verlo.

—¿Tienes algo que decirme? —preguntó de mala manera el muchacho más joven.

—¿No me agradecerás? —la sonrisa de Even era tan brillante que estaba seguro le haría competencia al sol.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno, si Elías se ponía agresivo ambos iban a ir a detención —se relamió el labio y miró un poco arrogante, Isak negó con la cabeza.

—Bueno, gracias, _artista desquiciado_ —Isak quiso golpearlo en algún lugar con sus palabras, pero solo logró hacerlo reír.

—Tal vez más desquiciado de lo que piensas —musitó y se dio la vuelta—. Nos vemos, Isak.

 

Cuando Even estuvo a unos cuantos metros de él, Jonas lo miró.

—¿Se conocen?

—No sé ni su nombre—musitó, bueno, tal vez mintió un poco porque sabía su nombre, pero nada más.

 

Ahora estaba allí, a las 8 de la noche esperando a un tipo en Grindr, que cuya foto había sido un dibujo, sí, empezó a hablar con un tipo solamente por un dibujo que había hecho de una persona con la cabeza revuelta de pensamientos negativos, rodeado de una oscuridad amarga, le llamó la atención y le dio match, lo que no sabía Isak era que ese chico ya lo había visto e inmediatamente apareció el emparejamiento.  
Su nick era **EBN_97** , lo que le hizo suponer que el 97 sería su año de nacimiento, pero no tenía la puta idea de lo que significaba EBN. ¿Sus iniciales? ¿El nombre de una banda? ¿Una mierda de algún dibujante? No sabía, el suyo ni siquiera era muy propio Yakit99, incluso sonaba como el nombre de una adolescente.

Cuando los minutos pasaron velozmente, Isak creyó que el chico no iba a venir, y volvió a los mensajes de Grindr nuevamente.

**EBN_97**  
Estaré allí en media hora (7:30)

Pero ya eran las 8:20 y no llegaba. Isak estuvo a punto de levantarse pero una mano lo obligó a sentarse nuevamente. Giró su cabeza y encontró al ser que no quería encontrar. Even estaba allí, con una campera de cuero arriba de su chaqueta de jean, su cabello hacia atrás a lo "James Dean" y sus pantalones de mezclilla rotos. Isak se asustó _, ¿qué hacía ahí? ¿Y si su chico llegaba y Even se daba cuenta que realmente Isak era gay?_ Estaba a punto de salir corriendo.

—Eres Yakit99 ¿verdad? —el corazón de Isak simplemente se detuvo. ¿Acaso? ¿Acaso....?

—¿EBN_97? —Even asintió y se sentó justo frente a él, aun sin dar demasiado reparo a un muy conmovido Isak—. ¿En serio? ¿De qué va todo esto? ¿Elías te dijo que lo hicieras?

—Tengo cerebro propio ¿sabías? —él comenzó a jugar con la servilleta, probablemente tratando de armar algo con ella.

—¿Estas en Grindr? ¿Eres gay? —preguntó extrañado—. Pero el año pasado tenías novia.

—Tú también la tenías, que yo recuerde —Isak pensó, es verdad, Sara había sido su novia, pero era más una relación paciente-terapeuta que una amorosa o sexual.

—Bueno, fue una idiotez mía —masculló y se tiró para atrás—. Diablos, realmente ¿no es una broma?

—Podría también ser una broma tuya con tus amigos.

—¿Qué? Pero si ni siquiera sabía que eras tú....¿cómo iba a suponerlo?

—¿EBN no te suena? —Isak le miró, Even suspiró—. Even Bech Næsheim, es mi nombre.

—¿En serio? No lo sabía.

—¿Pensaste que solo me llamaba Even? ¿Cómo Cher? —él se rió, Isak también lo hizo.

—Bueno, quien sabe —Isak también se relamió los labios—. Pero entonces ¿qué haces en Grindr?

—Lo mismo que tú.

—¿Lo mismo que yo? —cuestionó, él rodeó los ojos y sonrió—. ¿Citas de momento?

—Conocer gente.

—¿Y te citas con cualquiera que conoces en Grindr? —preguntó.

—No, solo tú.

 

La conservación se tornó extraña luego de eso. ¿Solo él? ¿A qué se refería?

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Grindr.**

**EBN_97**  
Ahora que recuerdo, no te pregunté tu número de teléfono.  
Soy un poco idiota, lo siento.

**Yakit99**  
¿Quieres mi número de teléfono?

**EBN_97**  
Tal vez te mande memes.

**Yakit99**  
Tal vez no te lo de.  
Tu estilo musical es terrible.  
Creo que no eres mi tipo.

**EBN_97**  
Parecía muy tu tipo cuando me besaste al despedirnos.  
No sé.  
:)

**Yakit99**  
Me gusta besar artistas frustrados y desquiciados.

**EBN_97**  
¿Entonces te gustó besarme? ;D

**Yakit99**  
No responderé a esa pregunta.

**EBN_97**  
¿Me pasarás tu número?  
Sino, te puedo dar el mío.  
4593****

**Yakit99**  
¿Para qué diablos quiero tu teléfono?

**EBN_97**  
Escríbeme cuando quieras.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Loco sublimado  
(En línea)**

 

:)

:)

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Sus grupos de compañeros eran completamente diferentes, por lo que Even e Isak solamente se veían desde lejos y no tenían relación en la escuela. Even era bastante misterioso e Isak no sabía casi nada de él salvo su nombre completo.  
Entró a la biblioteca y se colocó en una computadora, allí había bastante información y demás, pero lo que le importaba era que sabía que los chicos que estaban en el grupo de artística subían su información en línea para que reconozcan su trabajo. Sólo tenía que buscar el nombre de Even en la lista de al menos 100 artistas del Nissen y asunto arreglado, esperaba que estuviera entre ellos o tendría que recurrir a las preguntas y no quería que Elías y su manada de idiotas se interpusieran entre Even y él.  
Es verdad que lo había besado, pero ni siquiera fue un beso apasionado, solamente juntaron sus bocas como dos niños e se separó entrando a su propio departamento, quedó durante cinco minutos parado en la puerta hasta que se bajó el sonrojo y pudo ir a su cuarto sin que nadie hiciera preguntas al respecto. Eskild seguramente había visto a Even desde la ventana pero se hizo el desentendido cuando se encontraron en el living a la mañana siguiente.

—Bien, vamos —susurró y comenzó a escribir.

**Even Bech Næsheim.**

_Un resultado._

Gracias al cielo Even era el único Bech Næsheim en todo el instituto.

  


**Nombre y apellido** : Even Bech Næsheim.  
**Edad** : 19.  
**Curso** : 3STB.  
**Ocupación** : Artista.  
**Afiliaciones** : Cine, tecnología, arte abstracto, arte moderno.

**Galería de imágenes**.

 Se impresionó cuando vio todos los dibujos hechos por Even, la mayoría eran bastante locos, algunos hasta no comprendía el significado detrás de los garabatos, pero podía decir algo a ciencias cierta, le atraía mucho aquella forma de expresar los sentimientos. Era una pena que sea amigo del idiota de Elías.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó una voz detrás de él, a Isak casi le da un ataque y cerró rápidamente la página.

—¿Mirabas porno? —preguntó Magnus, allí estaban sus tres amigos.

—No, no, ¿no viste que era la página de artistas de la escuela? —dijo Madhi.

—¿Qué mirabas? —preguntó Jonas.

—Arte, ¿qué más? —Isak parece molesto, por lo que sus amigos decidieron no hablar de nada relacionado con el arte por ahora.

 

**Continuará.**

 

Espero que les guste, no sé cuántos capítulos haré de este fic pero espero que les guste mientras dure. Sería muy feliz si me dejan un comentario.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**II**

 

Eran las dos de la mañana y aun no podía conciliar el sueño, estaba mirando el techo y contando los puntos o marcas que habían en la madera. La ansiedad le estaba ganando por lo que se sentó en la cama, tomó su laptop y la abrió, ingresó a Google y respiró profundamente. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿qué iba a buscar en google? Relamió sus labios unas dos veces y comenzó a teclear en el buscador.

 

**_Arte abstracto._ **

 

Las imágenes coloridas y diversas aparecieron e Isak no dejaba de mirarlas una por una, buscando el sentido a todo eso. La mayoría era muy parecida a las imágenes de galería que tenía Even en su perfil de artistas en la escuela Nissen. Abrió otra pestaña y volvió a buscar a Even Bech Næsheim en la página de artistas de la escuela solamente para indagar más sobre él. Mordió su labio inferior, era demasiado atractivo. Odiaba el hecho que fuera amigo de Elías y su séquito de imbéciles, lo odiaba, porque Even parecía una persona completamente diferente a como eran ellos, incluso, podía decir que Even era el más abierto a sus expresiones artísticas, el más inclusivo y atrapante, además de trasparente. Siempre estaba vestido igual, siempre iba con su chaqueta de jean y sus pantalones ajustados, siempre con una capucha detrás de su cabeza y con el cabello hacia atrás.

—Creo que empiezo a odiarlo —bufó cerrando la computadora. Miró nuevamente el celular, sigue siendo la madrugada y él no ha pegado un ojo.

 

Pero Isak sabía que no podía odiaba a Even

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

**Loco sublimado  
(En Línea)**

¿Tienes algo que hacer el sábado?  
Tengo unas entradas a la exposición de arte.  
Es en el museo nacional de arte.

¿Y qué te hace pensar que quiero ir a un aburrido museo de arte?

No sé, tal vez creí que querrías venir conmigo.  
Ya que estamos conociéndonos.  
Piénsalo.  
Tienes tiempo hasta el viernes a la noche.

Iré.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

A eso de las 15:30, cuando la última clase terminaba, sus compañeros ya se habían ido la hora anterior y la mayoría del alumnado había abandonado la escuela, sólo se encontraban los que hacían materias optativas a la tarde y otros que estaban en los clubs.  
Isak no conocía mucho ese sector donde estaba el salón de arte de la escuela, normalmente allí iban los chicos más excéntricos y "raros" del colegio, por lo que pensó inmediatamente que Even debía estar en ese lugar.

La puerta estaba cerrada, pero se escuchaban sonidos dentro, de alguien subiendo y bajando un escalón o maniobrando instrumentos. Pensó varias veces antes que su mano acariciara el picaporte y girara un poco, solo un poco y presionara hacia dentro. La habitación era más grande que la de tecnología a la cual iba con regularidad, allí solamente había una persona entre dibujos, pinturas, pero sobre todo, había un montón de hierro, papel y telas en medio de la sala, Even se encontraba allí colocando más telas en un especie de reja de metal. Isak se queda unos minutos en la puerta, aun con la mano en el picaporte y tiró más de ella para pasar y cerrarla detrás de sí. Even no parece haberse dado cuenta de su presencia, por lo que puede acercarse hasta quedar justo detrás de él, carraspeó un poco y es en ese momento cuando los ojos azules le miran.

—Sorpresa —una palabra salió de la boca de Even, Isak sonrió de costado—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Eso iba a preguntarte.

—Bueno, yo trabajo aquí usualmente —se giró—. En mis proyectos, necesito un escenario para un video —tiró su cabellera rubia hacia atrás—. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué hace un chico de ciencias en el área de artística?

—Pasaba por aquí —susurró y giró su cabeza hacia la derecha, observando los retratos que hay colgados en la pared.

—Pensé que ningún chico de ciencias "pasaba por aquí" en el horario de salida, eso es muy raro o ¿acaso estás acosándome? —la sonrisa de Even es hermosa, maravillosa e Isak se siente derretir cada vez que la ve, pero no puede ser derribado, él aun no sabe si Even está detrás de un plan para hacerlo confesarse gay y reírse de él.

—No, para nada, fue casualidad —cruzó los brazos en el pecho—. ¿Y de qué trata tu video?

—Es una sorpresa.

—No veo nada sorprendente en tu escenario, son hierros y telas y papeles —caminó en círculos al rededor de la obra.

—Si miras bien, es más que hierros, telas y papeles, Valtersen.

—¿Cómo sabes mi apellido? —Isak se sorprendió, pero Even no parecía intranquilo—. Y ¿cómo sabías mi nombre de todos modos?

—Bueno, yo sí te he acosado un poco —rodeó los ojos y sus manos volvieron al objeto metálico delante suyo—. Elías hablaba demasiado de ti en las reuniones.

—¡Puff! Elías —mordió sus labios—. Elías _hijo de puta_ Selhi (*)

—Creo que le gustas —murmuró mirándolo de reojo, Isak se siente enrojecer, pero trata de pensar en otra cosa.

—¿Cómo puedo gustarle a un imbécil como él? Desde que tengo memoria se la pasa diciendo que soy un gay, afeminado, marica y neologismos de la palabra gay en todas sus versiones.

—¿Y no eres gay? —preguntó Even arqueando la cejas.

—Sí lo soy pero no quiero que ÉL lo sepa.

—Estoy un poco dudoso ahora al respecto —Even dejó lo que está haciendo y sonrió a Isak, el cual bufó con violencia—. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Pregunta.

—¿Te gusta él? —cuestionó, Isak se siente descolocado.

—¿Qué mierda de pregunta es esa? ¡Claro que no! —Isak trató de buscar otra fuente de conversación que no sea Elías y sus mierdas homosexuales y discriminadoras, por lo que concentra su mirada en un dibujo en la pared—. Esto es.... —se acercó más—. El dibujo de tu perfil.

—Sabía que lo reconocerías.

—¿Y cómo sabías que iba a venir hasta aquí para reconocerlo? —preguntó.

—Bueno, eso probablemente no lo sabía —rió bajito y terminó de atar una soga—. Terminado.

—¿Terminado? Parece que ni siquiera empezaste —observando la 'cosa' que él había construido.

—¿No tienes ojo artístico?

—No, para nada.

—Lo imaginé —volvió a reír, esta vez con más pasión—. Puede ser tantas cosas y nada a la vez. Como _esto_.

—¿Como _esto_?

— _Esto_ , esto, nuestra relación —Even se acercó lo suficiente a Isak para que tuviera ansiedad por traspasar su espacio personal—. Sin nombre, es nada y todo a la vez.

—Eres raro.

—Tú dijiste que era un **_artista frustrado y desquiciado_** , así que si soy raro —musitó y giró su cabeza para ver su 'obra'—. Pero dijiste que tú besas artistas frustrados y desquiciados.

—Una vez.

—Una vez pueden ser dos.

—O puede ser una vez —volvió a decir Isak.

—¿Nunca bajas la guardia? —alzó los hombros—. Eres tan extraño, pero eres muy dibujable.

—¿Planeas dibujarme? —Even alzó los hombros de nuevo, Isak arqueó la ceja.

—No lo sé ¿quieres que te dibuje? Soy mejor director de cine que dibujante, pero podría intentarlo.

—Tu dibujo me gustó —señaló el que estaba colgado, aquel que le había llamado la atención en Grindr.

—Es tuyo —Even lo sacó de la pared tironeando de la cinta y se lo entregó.

—No puedo aceptarlo.

—Pero te lo estoy regalando, debes aceptar los regalos, es descortés no hacerlo.

 

**_Él es raro._ **

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

**Boy Squard  
(Madhi, Magnus, Jonas y tú)**

**Magnus** : Escucharon que Vilde dará una fiesta.  
Será el sábado a la noche.  
¿Previa en casa?

 **Madhi** : Oh hermano, tenemos un examen de matemáticas este lunes.  
Sino apruebo, mi madre va a matarme.

 **Magnus** : Tienes toda la semana para estudiar.

 **Jonas** : El domingo tendrá resaca, hombre.

 **Magnus** : ¿Nadie irá? Isak no me dejes solo.

Lo siento, tengo un compromiso previo.  
Pero no me necesitas para ligar con Vilde.

 **Jonas** : Oh hermano, si te necesita.

 **Magnus** : ¡Te necesito, Isak!

 **Madhi** : ¿Compromiso previo? ¿de qué me perdí?

 **Jonas** : Recién me doy cuenta ¿qué clase de compromiso?  
¿Con uno del Grindr?  
Ups...

 **Magnus** : ¡te bajaste el Grindr! ¡Tenía razón en la escuela!  
Oh amigo, amigo, hermano.

¡Jonas te voy a romper el culo a patadas!

 **Madhi** : ¿Una cita por Grindr?  
Tal vez es un psicópata  
No vayas.

 **Jonas** : Tiene razón Madhi, al menos pásanos captura de pantalla.

No voy a pasarles una mierda  
Porque no es una jodida cita por grindr.

 **Jonas** : ¿Entonces?  
Soy tu mejor amigo, eso significa que me cuentas todo.

 **Magnus** : Y yo soy tu segundo mejor amigo.

 **Madhi:** Y yo soy tu segundo mejor amigo.

 **Magnus** : Yo soy el segundo.

 **Jonas** : Ooh chicos no....no de nuevo.

Silenciaré este grupo.

**Haz silenciado este grupo.**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Loco sublimado  
(En línea)**

 

Estaba escuchando una canción y me acordé de nosotros.

Dado a tus gustos de mierda debe ser una canción de ¿Thalía?

Jajajajajajajaja no es Thalía.  
Creo que no es Thalía.

Nuestra relación acaba en este momento.

¿Ahora tenemos una relación?

Te bloquearé.

Solo bromeo. ¿Quieres saber cuál canción es?  
Puedes escucharla por spotify.

¿Qué mierda?  
¿Ganas dinero promocionando apps?

¿Ya lo tenías?

¿Cuál es la canción?

I'm yours.  
¿La conoces?

Sí, se la hice tocar a Jonas.  
La cantamos  
Pero no me la sabía.

Bien tú hiciste me hiciste   
y puedes apostar que lo sentí   
yo trate de relajarme pero tú eres   
tan ardiente que yo me derretí   
caí justo en las grietas   
y estoy tratando de volver 

¿Qué mierda, Even?

Es la letra de la canción.  
¿qué pensabas?

Te bloquearé.

Es el segundo bloqueo que me gano ¿en cuando?  
¿Menos de 10 minutos?

 

**Haz bloqueado este número.**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

**Grindr**

**EBN_97**  
¿Puedes desbloquearme? Quiero pasarte unos memes.  
¿No te gustó la canción?  
¿Me vas a contestar?  
Aquí artista frustrado y desquiciado esperando respuesta de chico lindo y rubio  
Cambio.

 **Yakit99**  
Eres un idiota.  
No te voy a desbloquear :P

 **EBN_97**  
Y si cambio mi user a Artista frustrado y desquiciado en mi Grindr  
¿Me desbloquearías?

 **Yakit99**  
Hmmmmm  
Inténtalo.

 **EBN_97**  
¿Sabes cómo se cambia?  
Oh, ya lo encontré.

 **Yakit99**  
Quiero verlo

 **ArtistaFrustradoyDesquiciado**  
Ya está.  
¿Me desbloqueas?

 **Yakit99**  
No.

 **ArtistaFrustradoyDesquiciado**  
Volveré a mi antiguo username :(

 **Yakit99**  
Como quieras.

 **ArtistaFrsutadoyDesquiciado**  
¿Al menos sigue en pie nuestra cita el sábado?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Loco sublimado  
(En Línea)**

**Haz bloqueado este número.**

**Haz desbloqueado este número.**

Sigue en pie nuestra cita.

:)

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Escuchó 50 veces el tema con subtítulos en noruego y unas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. ¿Acaso era una forma de declararle el amor? ¿O solo estaba jugando?

La idea que Even estuviera tramando todo con Elías no desapareció en ningún momento, pero mierda, le gustaba demasiado Even como para hacerle una emboscada y que su plan se arruinara, le gustaba demasiado como para encararlo y romper todo el idealismo que se había formado tras ello.

Estaba dispuesto a todo, dispuesto a salir y pasar la mejor puta noche de su vida solo porque le encantaba Even y le encantaba todo de él. Se odiaba a sí mismo por sentirse de esa manera porque si Even lo estaba jodiendo en cierto sentido —no sexual— su corazón se rompería.

Necesitaba consejos y no consejos de mierda, sino consejos de verdad. Abrió su whattapp y estuvo a punto de mandarle un mensaje a Jonas, pero sería extraño, él conoce a Even, necesitaba a alguien que no conociera a Even en lo absoluto, por lo que pensó en el **_Kollektiv_**. Tenían un grupo de whatts que Isak había silenciado hace tiempo, donde estaban sus compañeros: Eskild, Noora y Linn.

No quería compartir esto con ellos, pero ¿qué mierda? Tampoco quería salir del cuarto para socializar.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**The Kollektiv  
(Noora, Eskild, Linn y tu)**

 

 **Eskild:** Ya Noora, deberías dejar al tipo ese.  
Te hace llorar  
Y ya estoy cansado de comprar pañuelos desechables.

 **Linn** : Es la primera vez que estoy de acuerdo con Eskild.

 

**Hoy.**

Necesito una intervención.

 **Eskild** : ¡Isak!  
Pensé que te habías ido del grupo hace meses.  
Hablamos de ti justo ayer.

Después revisaré.  
Necesito un consejo.  
Me estoy haciendo mierda la cabeza pensando.

 **Eskild** : Deja que mis guru-consejos te alivien.  
¿Qué necesitas?

 **Linn** : ¿Comentando en the kollektiv?  
¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Isak?  
¿Está muerto?

 **Eskild** : No seas tan dramática, Linn.  
Dime, querido Isak.

Este....  
hay un chico.  
Ehm.....  
Nos conocimos por Grindr  
Bueno, no, en realidad no.  
Nos conocemos del instituto.  
Es amigo de un imbécil del instituto que me acosa.

 **Eskild** : ¿Cómo se llama el niño en cuestión, Isak?

.....  
Even.

 **Eskild** : Bueno querido ¿y cuál es el problema?  
¿Acaso ese Even es heterosexual o....?

No, no, no  
Bueno, no sé.  
Mierda, la cuestión es que es amigo de este hijo de puta  
que se la pasa acosándome.  
Y de repente él estaba en Grindr y me empieza a mandar mensajes  
Y estoy dudando si es él quien me pretende o solo....  
Mierda o solo es Elías que quiere hacerme caer para joderme ante todo el insti.

 **Noora** : ¿Te gusta Even Bech Næsheim?  
Oh, eso no lo sabía.  
Discúlpame por decir eso de los artistas  
Él es artista ¿verdad?

Mierda, había olvidado completamente que estabas aquí.

 **Eskild** : ¿No querías que Noora supiera tus arrumacos con el artista?

No, mierda  
Digo sí  
Digo no.  
¿Qué mierda?  
No, bueno, ella lo conoce....

 **Noora** : No creo que Even sea como Elías y sus amigos.  
Siempre fue más interesante que ellos.  
Creo que está con ellos para no estar solo.

 **Eskild** : Si es el chico que besaste en la puerta, creo que es guapo.

¿Qué demonios, Eskild?  
No debí haber preguntado.

**Haz abandonado este grupo.**

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dejó su celular a un costado y volvió a abrir su computadora para buscar nuevamente a Even en la sección de artistas. Entonces se acordó que al igual que la sección de artistas, había una relacionado a las biociencias donde él tenía más hincapié, la tecnología y las ciencias, él había subido su perfil en primer año y no lo había actualizado, tal vez de ahí Even sacó información sobre él.

Entró a la página y escribió su nombre.

**_Isak Valtersen._ **

Un resultado.

 

 

 **Nombre y apellido** : Isak Valtersen.  
**Edad** : 15 años  
**Curso** : 1STB  
**Ocupación** : Biociencias.  
**Afiliaciones** : Tecnología, biología, biociencias.

Ni siquiera estaba actualizado. Vio su foto, aun era muy joven cuando se tomó la foto, tal vez era momento de cambiar su perfil y actualizarlo.

**Nombre y apellido** : Isak Valtersen.  
**Edad** : 17 años  
**Curso** : 2STB  
**Ocupación** : Biociencias.  
**Afiliaciones** : Tecnología, biología, biociencias.....arte.

Tal vez poner Even Bech Næsheim era demasiado pretencioso. Subió una nueva foto de él y lo cargó en su perfil. Cerró la computadora y se arrojó a la cama por completo. Necesitaba dormir.

 

 

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno, creo que este cap tuvo demasiados mensajes de chat, espero el próximo sea más libre. Gracias por leer.

(*) Le puse el nombre del actor porque ese Elías no tenía apellido, además quería diferenciarlo del hermano de Sana.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Allí estaba, un sábado a las 7 de la tarde, mirando pinturas que parecían haber sido hechas por críos de 5 años. Isak se aburría, se aburría más de lo que era capaz de soportar pero a la vez, se entretenía mirando los ojos brillantes de Even cada vez que cruzaban un cuarto para ver a un artista completamente diferente.  
Isak no entiende de arte, Even dice que se debe SENTIR el arte, que se debe imaginar y tener un espíritu soñador. Pero Isak no tiene un espíritu soñador, él quería follar, él quería besar, él quería sentirte vivo cuando citó a Even —aunque no sabía que era Even— para pasar una noche agradable.  
Bufó, bufó tan fuerte que Even giró su cabeza para ver a Isak y no sabía el rubio donde ocultarse tras la mirada confundida de su compañero. No quería decirle que odiaba esto.

—¿Aburrido? —Even se puso detrás de él y le colocó ambas manos en los hombros. Tenían una diferencia de media cabeza, suficiente para que Isak creyera que es un enano—. Mira esta obra y dime qué piensas.

Isak leyó la tarjeta justo debajo de la pintura.

 **El Beso**  
_Gustav Klimt._

¿Qué podía decir? Era un hombre, cargando a una mujer en brazos, parece besarla. ¿Eso es suficiente?

—Ehm, veo un hombre y....

—No, no.... —hizo un chasquido con su lengua y tomó el mentón de Isak para direccionarlo a la obra—. Dime qué piensas.

—¿Qué pienso de _qué_?

—De la obra.

—Mierda Even ¿qué quieres que te diga? —Isak estaba cansado, pero volvió a ver nuevamente la obra.

—Desde tu corazón, no lo que ves. Mírala con tu corazón —susurró _¿mirarla con el corazón?_ Qué mierda, realmente Even estaba loco.

Isak bufó, está cansado de esta mierda, solo lo hace por Even, por lo cual vuelve a mirar solo por él y algo en su espíritu comienza a resonar. Puede ver esos brazos enredados en la pareja, esa sensación de esta bañados en un aura dorada llena de colores y dibujos en lo que serían sus ropas. Esas coronas de hojas y flores que parece dar un oda a la naturaleza. Su corazón late fuerte y siente que el alma se le sale por la puta nariz.

—¿ _Amor_? —eso no fue una respuesta, sino más bien una pregunta.

—¿Amor? —Even lo soltó y sonrió—. Amor.

—¿Es sobre el amor? —Isak no parece aun a ciencias ciertas si acertó o no el enigma. Even se rió en voz baja.

—Al menos sabemos que tienes un corazón artístico, no sé por qué no lo usas tanto —musitó.

—Bueno, no pensaba estar rodeado de viejos cara-culicos un sábado a la noche, si sabes a lo que me refiero —indicó señalando con su cabeza a un montón de hombres mayores con fuertes miradas analizando las obras.

—Son críticos de arte, su trabajo es tener cara de culo mientras miran los cuadros.

—¿Te gusta esto? —preguntó, Even suspiró y giró su cabeza hacia arriba antes de ver nuevamente a Isak.

—Me gusta esto y me gusta el cine, me gustan todas las expresiones artísticas.

—Mierda, no tenemos nada en común.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro —musitó—. Ambos teníamos un 99% de afinidad en Grindr.

—Creo que por el hecho de ser gays tenemos el 99% de afinidad en Grindr.

—Yo no soy gay, soy bisexual —levantó los hombros.

—¿Eso lo reduce a un 98.5% de afinidad en Grindr?

—Eres gracioso —Even se relamió sus maltratados labios por el frío, giró hacia su derecha—. ¿Quieres seguir o ya tuviste suficiente de manchas erráticas por el lienzo?

—Diría que ya tuve demasiado, pero no sé cómo te lo tomes tú de no terminar el recorrido.

—He visto esta exposición al menos 5 veces en un total de dos semanas, puedo sobrevivir sino termino una —él rió, Isak no sabía como tomárselo—. Podemos irnos.

—Oh, dios sí, prefiero no sé, ver una película o comer un kebab.

—Ahí ya tenemos otra cosa en común, amo los kebab.

 

Salieron del museo y fueron directamente a la tienda donde compraron dos kebab y se sentaron en un banco a comer. El frío los estaba helando pero el kebab estaba demasiado bueno y caliente, cosa que hacía a ambos sentir mejor. Isak se tomó un tiempo entre bocado y bocado para ver las largas pestañas doradas de los ojos de Even, son demasiado largas y demasiado lacias, su cabello es lacio y largo también pero lo lleva hacia atrás, trae tanta ropa puesta que juraría que debe tomar una eternidad sacarla y pensar en eso no evita que se sonroje más de lo común, cosa que Even notó.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó Even, Isak negó con la cabeza y siguió comiendo.

—Eres raro, artístico y no te metes con nadie ¿por qué alguien como tú andaría con Elías y su grupo? —preguntó, era momento de descubrir que había detrás de todo.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Ya sabes. Ellos son malos.

—No son malos, en realidad son bastante amables, al menos conmigo lo fueron —volvió a comer una porción de kebab mientras Isak lo miró—. No eres el único en la escuela que piensa que estoy loco ¿sabes? La mayoría me llamaban Even _El loco de la cámara_ Bech Næsheim.

—¿El loco de la cámara?

—Fue antes de _Artista frustrado y desquiciado_ —él se rió, más fuerte que un quejido.

—¿Andabas con tu cámara por todos lados o....?

—Fue en la época de mi proyecto de tecnología y cine, ¿el de capitán América y Vladimir Putin?

—Oh, sí, sí, todos hablaban de ese proyecto —musitó Isak, él se había reído un poco cuando lo vio pero sabía que era muy popular entre los jóvenes de Nissen.

—En realidad lo había empezado en Elvebakken, la escuela donde estaba yendo en 2STB, pero no pude terminarlo...

—¿Por qué? —preguntó.

—No tenía mucho apoyo ni herramientas para concluirlo, por eso cuando vine a Nissen pude terminarlo, además me ayudaron mis compañeros, pero luego caí enfermo y no pude graduarme.

—Seguramente en tu graduación aparecerían Capitán América y Vladimir Putin buscando los derechos de tu obra.

—¿Y yo soy el loco? —ambos rieron ante el chiste de Isak.

—¿Y cómo te volviste amigo de Elías?

—Él me dio una mano con el tema de los exámenes, estaba muy mal, así que simplemente me ayudó, estuvo conmigo en ese tiempo y le agradezco mucho. No pude graduarme, pero conseguí un buen amigo.

—Creo que Elías te aprecia mucho —indicó Isak.

—Espero que sí. Es bueno.

—Conmigo no.

—Ya te dije, es porque le gustas, es un gay de armario.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

 

**Squad girls  
(Noora, Eva, Chris, Vilde, Sana y tu)**

**Eva te ha agregado al grupo.**

¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué estoy en un grupo llamado Squad girls?

 **Eva** : No vamos a cambiar el nombre por ti.  
Solamente queríamos saber ¿cómo te fue con Even?

¡NOORA!

 **Noora** : Yo no dije nada, fue Eskild.

 **Sana** : Muy típico de Eskild.

 **Eva** : Vamos Isak, todos sabemos que eres gay  
No hace falta ocultarlo  
¿Podemos tener esa plática sensible después?  
¿cómo te fue?

Creo que sería estúpido ocultárselos.

 **Chris** : ¿Y bien? No tenemos todo el día, niño.

 **Eva** : Tacto Chris, tacto.

Me fue bien, solo hablamos y comimos Kebab.

 **Chris** : No pensé que los homosexuales fueran tan aburridos.

 **Noora** : ¡te dije que Even no era un idiota como Elías!

Él me dijo que Elías gustaba de mi.  
Oh mierda  
Eso no debí decirlo.

 **Noora** : ¿Elías gusta de ti?  
Tiene sentido en todo nivel.

 **Chris** : Tiene sentido, siempre te mira y te acosa.

 **Sana** : Lo que no entiendo es ¿por qué Even sale contigo si le gustas a Elías, su mejor amigo?

 **Eva** : ¿de qué hablas, mujer?

 **Sana** : Bueno, si es un amigo de verdad no debería bajarle el ligue ¿no?

 **Eva** : No tiene nada que ver.

 **Noora** : Es verdad, Even parece muy buen chico.

Sana tiene razón.  
¡Mierda, ni siquiera lo había tomado en cuenta!

 **Chris** : Mi ship ;_;

 **Noora** : Sana ¿qué hiciste?

 **Eva** : Yo quería más Evak.

 **Noora** : ¿te diste cuenta que Evak también podría ser EvaxIsak?

 **Eva** : ¡OH POR DIOS!

Chicas, tema sensible aquí.  
¿Qué debería hacer?  
¿Le pregunto?

 **Eva** : Con un demonios Isak.  
No, esas cosas NO se preguntan.

 **Sana** : pero tiene un punto, si Even solo juega con él.

 **Noora** : Sana, no.

 **Vilde** : ¿de qué me perdí?  
Oh dios, Even e Isak.  
Quiero ver eso  
Even es TAN dulce.

Estoy en una pequeña crisis aquí, Vilde  
No es tiempo de shipeo.

 **Vilde** : ¿Por qué no? Even e Isak, suena tan bien.

 **Noora** : No es porque suena bien, Isak está teniendo una crisis.

 **Eva** : No te hagas drama cariño. Even es genial, algo debe estar pasando es todo.

 **Noora** : sí, no te preocupes por eso.

 **Videl** : VIVA EL EVAK.

 **Eva** : Ahora no puedo sacarme el Eva x Isak de la cabeza.

 

**Haz abandonado el grupo.**

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

—¿Nos vas a decir qué hiciste el sábado a la noche? —preguntó Magnus, un poco enojado—. Tuve que quedarme viendo la novela con mi abuela dado que nadie quiso hacer previa y salir.

—¿Por qué tengo que decirte? Jonas y Madhi tampoco te acompañaron —señaló Isak.

—Examen de matemáticas —susurró Madhi mientras terminaba de hacer unas formulas.

—¿Y Jonas? Él no tiene matemáticas los lunes.

—No, pero si los martes y debo estudiar igual —alzó los hombros.

—Bien, bien, tuve una cita, es todo —musitó mordiéndose los labios.

—¿Cita? ¿Con un chico de grindr? —preguntó Magnus—. ¿Cómo era? ¿guapo?

—Mierda Magnus, no quiero hablar de ESTO contigo —Isak se cubrió la cara con sus manos.

—¿Era de Grindr? —preguntó Jonas.

—Sí, bueno, no....no realmente pero sí. Nos citamos por Grindr pero era un conocido mío —susurró _¿contarles o no?_ Bueno eran sus amigos y ellos estaban esperando—. Tuve una especie de cita/salida con Even.

—¿Even? ¿Even _el loco_? ¿Even a quien llamaste _artista frustrado y desquiciado_?

—Ese mismo Even, ¿cuántos Even conoces, Jonas? —cuestionó Isak, arqueando la ceja.

—¿Y qué pasó? —Preguntó Madhi.

—No puedo sacarme de la cabeza que es amigo de Elías, además ¿saben lo que me dijo? ¡Qué Elías gusta de MI! ¿Pueden creerlo? —Madhi, Magnus y Jonas se miraron entre ellos—. ¿Qué? ¿qué pasa?

—Bueno, no sería la primera vez que escucho algo así, Isak. Hay rumores. Elías ha estado muy pendiente de ti los últimos ¿cuánto? ¿cinco meses?

—¿Ustedes creen que él está detrás de mí?

—Lo creo y lo firmo, Elías Selhi está loco por ti ¿te acuerdas el primer año? Cuando fui a esa cabaña con Eva, tú viniste y luego se unió Elías —indicó Jonas, Isak asintió—. Era en el tiempo donde solo te decía gay pero no te maltrataba como ahora. Creo que nos pusimos demasiado y en un momento fue todo confuso.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Ustedes estaban en el sillón y creo que él te estaba tocando. Bueno yo no lo vi, pero Eva sí y me lo contó. Tú estabas muy borracho y colocado para darte cuenta lo que Elías hacía. Creo que lo rechazaste y al día siguiente se fue.

—Oh, ¿eso pasó? —preguntó Magnus—. Tiene sentido que te odie.

—¡No me odia! Creo, no....bah no sé, ahora que lo pienso, antes que Even me dijera que le gustaba, pensaba que me odia.

—Acá la pregunta es ¿por qué Even está saliendo contigo si le gustas a su mejor amigo? —preguntó Madhi.

—La misma pregunta me hizo Sana. Y no puedo responderla.

—Pregúntaselo a él —dice Magnus.

—No puede preguntárselo a él, es estúpido —dijo Jonas.

—Mierda, yo solo quería coger y terminé en esta mierda..... —suspiró y miró el techo—. Puto Elías, puto Even, puta vida.

—Yo que tú me engancharía con Even, parece simpático —dijo Jonas.

—¿Y si me está usando?

—Al menos tuviste una buena follada, es todo, siéntelo como eso, un poco de sexo y nada más, sin romance, sin interés amoroso y eso será suficiente....para eso descargaste el Grindr.

—¿Sin nada? —Isak suspiró.

_¿Podría hacer eso?_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Gracias por leer.


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

**Loco Sublimado  
(En Línea)**

Escuché otra canción.  
Y estaba pensando que deberíamos hacer el cancionero Isak & Even.  
¿En spotify?

¿Qué mierda Even?  
Estoy en clases.  
Y tú también estas en clases.

Pero es tonta esta materia, ni siquiera sé por qué la estoy tomando  
Quiero mi especialización en medios de comunicación y cine.

¿Ya terminaste tu maldito proyecto?

Aun no. Aunque estoy pensando hacer un cortometraje para el final.  
¿Te gustaría sumarte?

¿Me pagarás? :)

Podemos arreglar eso.

Quiero dinero, no hago arreglos >:(

¿Una cita tampoco?  
¿Besos?  
¿Abrazos de oso?

Quiero dinero >:D

No tengo mucho dinero ¿no habrá otra forma?

Lo pensaré.  
Soy muy caro.

Ya lo creo. ¿Nos vemos en la salida?

¿A qué hora sales?

Hmm 15:15.

15:30. ¿Me esperas?

En la banca de atrás del colegio ¿sí?  
Ya quiero verte.  
Te extraño.

¿Por qué?  
Ni siquiera me has besado.

¿Quieres que te bese, Isak? :)

¡SI!  
Digo, no.  
Digo ¿qué mierda?

Te besaré entonces.

No me obligues a bloquearte de nuevo.

:) Te espero.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

15:30 Isak bajó por las escaleras de la escuela directo hacia la parte de atrás donde lo esperaba Even, cuando abrió la puerta el chico se encuentra fumando  mientras mira al horizonte esperando que el sol se meta o algo así. Isak suspiró y se acercó a él.

—No sabía que fumabas —Isak se sentó al lado suyo y se quedó allí, estaba congelando.

—¿Quieres?

—Bueno.

—No sabía que fumabas, Isak —él se rió, pero Isak solamente le sacó el cigarro y le dio una calada antes de toser y sacar todo el humo por la boca y nariz—. No sabes hacerlo.

—¡Sí sé! Soy el maestro de fumar, fumo tan bien que una vez me fumé un porro gigante yo solo, no podrías competir conmigo.

—Oh, claro que no 'maestro de fumar', no quiero competir contigo —susurró sacándole el cigarro de la boca para plantarle un beso. Isak se separó.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—Un beso, ¿qué más? Tú querías que te bese.

—¡Pero no en el colegio! podría vernos alguien, como Elías....¿qué pasaría si Elías te viera besarme? —preguntó, Even arqueó la ceja.

—¿Te importa lo que piense Elías de nosotros? —Isak bufó tan fuerte que hasta las chicas de segundo que bajaban la escalera podían escucharlo.

—¡Una mierda! Pero él es tu amigo y tú dices que gusta de mí.

—Pues tendrá que competir conmigo si te quiere —él volvió a colocar su cigarro en la boca, fuma de una forma tranquila—. ¿No te convence mi respuesta?

—No dije eso.

—Lo pensaste.

—¿Lees mis pensamientos ahora? ¿Hasta dónde llega tu acoso a mi? ¿Hasta el frontal o tal vez el occipital?

—¿Qué diablos?

—Acabo de salir de una clase de biología ¿ok? —Isak giró la cabeza un poco, solo un poco y miró hacia todas las direcciones antes de volverle a plantar un beso en la boca a Even.

—Pensé que no podías besarme en la escuela —Even colocó su mano en la nuca de Isak, acariciando los risos que se forman en ella.

—Bueno, cuando no hay nadie puedes hacerlo.

—¿Puedo hacerlo ahora? La mitad del colegio ya abandonó el edificio —susurró acercándosele muy lentamente. Isak echó otro vistazo antes de asentir con la cabeza.

Even lo besó y se sintió bien en sus labios, aunque usualmente los trae rotos y dañados, son suaves como la piel tersa y dulces. Él aun sabe a tabaco, lo siente en su boca cuando la lengua pasa por la frontera de sus labios y se adentra a toda su capacitad. La mano de Even siguió acariciándole los risos mientras la otra esta entretenida en su pierna derecha. Las manos de Isak no han salido de entre sus costados y debe abandonarlos para tomar el rostro de Even y poder separarlo lentamente de él, mirándole los ojos y quedando frente a frente.

—Creo que me gusta besar a los artistas fracasados y desquiciados —susurró entre sus labios.

—A mí me gusta besar a los _biocientíficos frustrado sexualmente_.

—¿Eh? —se separó—. ¿Así me tienes en tu whattsapp?

—¿Por qué te tendría así en whattapp?

—Pues, yo.....

—¿Cómo me tienes? —Isak desvió la mirada muy tiernamente, como un niño que hizo una travesura—. Isak.

—Loco sublimado.

—¿Qué? No te escuché.

—Loco sublimado —Even comenzó a reír—. ¡No te rías!

—¿En serio? Es tan infantil.

—Vete a la mierda Even —está por levantarse pero Even lo volvió a sujetar y lo sentó en la banca.

—No te enojes tanto, bobo. ¿Quieres saber cómo te tengo? —preguntó. Isak no comprendió.

—¿Cómo me tienes?

—Loco.

—¿Hm?

—Me tienes loco, pero podemos hablar de cómo te tengo en whattapp.

—¡Mierda Even! —exclamó sonrojado, bajó la mirada para poder tranquilizarse—. ¿Cómo me tienes en whattapp?

—Chico de mis sueños —murmuró mostrándole la conversación que habían tenido y efectivamente arriba decía "Chico de mis sueños". El sonrojo de Isak le duró todo el día.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

**Squads Boys  
(Jonas, Madhi, Magnus y tu)**

 

 **Magnus** : ¿Cómo van las cosas con Evak?  
¿Tuvieron sexo?

 **Madhi** : ¿Te importa?

 **Jonas** : Esas cosas no se dicen por whattapp.

Creo que a un paso muy acelerado.  
Quiere crear una lista de spotify con música para nosotros.  
¿Eso es casi como convivir?

 **Jonas** : ¿En serio?  
¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo?

 **Madhi** : ¿Una lista de spotify? ¿WTF?

 **Magnus** : a mí me parece muy tierno.

 **Jonas** : Piensas como mujer, Magnus  
Necesitas unas tetas.

¿Podemos volver a mi tema y mi crisis existencial por favor?  
Si no es mucho pedir.

 **Jonas** : De acuerdo, entonces ¿qué con la lista?

Ya la hizo  
Me la acaba de pasar.  
<https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5W6SCLfztyf2KEZxJq9Xzc>  
¿Qué mierda?

 **Jonas** : JAJAJAJAJA  
¿Gabrielle?  
¿En serio?

Aun no termina, dice que falta I'm yours y I have nothing.

 **Magnus** : Mierda con el estilo musical de este chico  
Pero me gusta  
Es como un Isak y Even minuto a minuto.  
Es la clase de mierda que venderías a la televisión  
Yo lo vería.

O no, por favor.

 **Magnus** : ¿Piensas que no soportaría ver a dos tipos cogiendo en televisión?

No dije eso, creo que no quiero saber que tú nos estés viendo coger.  
No es excitante.

 **Magnus** : ¿Piensas que no soy excitante?  
Si pudieras morirías por coger conmigo.

No

 **Magnus** : Eso fue muy rápido.  
A ver  
¿a quién escogerías de nosotros tres?

Jonas.

 **Jonas** : Hey, número uno.

 **Magnus** : De acuerdo ¿entre Madhi y yo?

Ese serías tú  
Madhi.

 **Madhi** : Número dos.

 **Magnus** : ¿qué? ¿en serio?

 **Jonas** : ¿Podemos dejar esta conversación dramática para luego?  
Tengo gente en casa.

Casi olvido la hora que es.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

**Even  
(En Línea)**

<https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5W6SCLfztyf2KEZxJq9Xzc>

¿Esa es la lista?

Aun faltan I'm yours y I have nothing.

No me habías dicho la de Whitney Huston.  
¿Por qué?

Me gusta Whitney Huston.  
¿La estas escuchando?

Sí.  
No sé qué pensar.

¿No sabes?

Hay algunas que no conocía.  
Y que no puedo creer por qué tu las conoces.  
No sé por qué ando contigo.

Porque soy lindo y porque cambiaste mi nombre  
De Loco sublimado a Even.

No volveré a dejar mi teléfono desbloqueado al lado tuyo.

¿Lo cambiaste de nuevo?

No <3

¿Qué haces ahora?

Nada, descansando en casa.

¿Quieres que vaya?

Es un jueves.  
Mañana hay escuela.

:)

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

—Necesito una foto para la portada de la lista de spotify —comentó Even con su celular en mano en la puerta de departamento de Isak, quien lo miró sorprendido mientras vestía un pullover gris.

—¿En serio, Even? ¿Quién cruza la ciudad en una campera azul, una camiseta de Jesus y pantalones de mezclilla en un frío invernal para tomar una puta foto para una puta lista de spotify?

—Bueno, ya me conoces así que...¿puedo pasar? o Tendré que tomarla aquí fuera.

—¡Pasa, mierda, pasa hombre!

Even dejó sus zapatillas en la entrada y los dos fueron al cuarto de Isak antes que sus compañeros despertasen, cerró la puerta y miró a Even sentándose en la cama.

—¿Y qué pensaste para hacer la foto? —preguntó Even.

—Tú eres el artista, así que dime tú —cruzó los brazos.

—Si tan solo nos acostamos, tú de este lado y yo justo al revés, nos besamos y sacamos la foto.

—¿Así sin más? ¿Mirando hacia arriba?

—Besándonos dije —hace un gesto para que Isak se siente en la cama, lo hace, Even se colocó al revés.

 

Se besaron, era difícil pero lo hicieron y sacaron la foto. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro.

—Es muy buena, creo que subiré esta en línea —dijo cargándola en spotify—. ¿Qué tal?

—¿Puedo saber por qué viniste? No creo que solo te cruzaras la ciudad con poca ropa con este frío de mierda para tomar una puta foto.

—Fue por la puta foto, en serio —musitó y le tomó de la mejilla—. Y quería verte.

—Nos vamos a ver en.....¿no sé? ¿8 horas? De las cuales duermes casi el 90 porciento, vamos Even.

—No puedo dormir esta noche, no puedo, estoy con los ojos completamente abiertos.

—¿Entonces qué quieres hacer?  —Even sonrió, lo besó muy suavemente haciendo que Isak cerrara los ojos y se acostada nuevamente.

Los besos de Even eran tan suaves que hacían que Isak se relajara por completo y más cuando el chico lo acariciaba con tanta gentileza y cariño. Isak se estaba dejando llevar, se sentía tan bien lo que Even estaba haciendo con su cuerpo que ni siquiera se preocupó si sus compañeros escuchaban lo que pasaba en su cuarto, Isak tenía que fumarse todo cada vez que Eskild traía un tipo para tener sexo, así que estaba bien.  
Pero de repente algo ocurrió, cuando Even comenzó a frotarse contra él, eso ya no era tan agradable, dolía un poco, estaba haciendo demasiada presión y sus labios comenzaron a desaparecer para dar lugar a los dientes mordiendo su boca.

—¡Ay! Even, eso dolió —dijo cuando los dientes de Even se encastraron en su labio inferior hasta romper la piel y hacerlo sangrar, Even ya tenía sangre en sus dientes—. ¿Qué mierda?

—Oh, lo siento.... —como si Isak fuera eléctrico, Even se separó—. Lo siento, no sé que me pasó.

—¿Estás bien? Parece que vas a tener un ataque o algo así —Even estaba completamente pálido.

—Sí, bueno a veces puede ocurrir algo así, lo siento Isak, de verdad lo siento no sé qué....no sé qué decir, lo lamento, creo que lo mejor es que me vaya.

—¿Qué? No, espera, no quise echarte... —Isak se levantó pero Even lo empujó.

—No, en serio, me voy.... —Even ni siquiera busca su celular, simplemente sale corriendo de la casa dejando a Isak sangrando en los labios y con una mirada atónita.

¿Qué mierda acaba de pasar? Even acaba de irse corriendo y dejó su celular en la cama, ni siquiera volvió luego de unos minutos cuando Isak se puso un ungüento en el labio inferior para sanar. Al tener él el celular no podía llamarlo o mandarle mensaje a ver si estaba bien, por lo que decidió prender el móvil que estaba bloqueado a ver si podía pensar en un código numérico.

—¿Qué mierda? ¿Cuál podría ser su código? —pensó en el año de su nacimiento '1997' pero dio incorrecto. No sabía mucho de él, así que colocó su día de nacimiento '1202', pero también dio incorrecto—. Mierda....qué se....no ¿no será? —Isak colocó 1999, su año de nacimiento, e inmediatamente se desbloqueó. Sonrió al pensar que 1999 era el código del celular de Even.

Buscó las conversaciones recientes y encontró 'Mamá', inmediatamente abrió la conversación.

 

**Mamá  
(En línea)**

 

Tomate tus medicinas, nos vemos el 12.

**Hoy**

Ehm, hola.  
Supongo que usted es la mamá de Even.

¿?

Soy Isak, un amigo de Even.  
Él dejo su celular en mi casa  
Se fue corriendo y no me dejó devolvérselo.  
Quería saber si usted sabe su dirección para dárselo.

Isak, él no me habló de ti.  
Pero si tienes el teléfono de mi hijo lo conoces.  
¿Qué ocurrió?

No sé, estábamos conversando y de repente se puso raro  
Y me lastimó un poco.....  
Y se fue, estaba pálido y parecía que le daría un ataque.

¿Se fue corriendo?  
Oh dios.  
Dime Isak.  
¿Cómo estaba vestido?

¿Vestido?  
Ehm, tenía una campera azul con capucha.  
Y una playera de jesus.  
Y pantalones de jean.

Gracias Isak  
Llamaré a la ambulancia y la policía.  
Gracias querido.  
Pásame donde estás tú para ir por su celular.

¿Ambulancia y policía?  
¿Qué demonios está pasando?

¿No te contó?

¿Qué cosa?

Él es bipolar, Isak.  
Él está enfermo.  
Necesita sus medicinas  
Creo que no debí dejarlo vivir solo.  
Él se altera con facilidad.  
Lamento que te lastimara, querido  
Pero él es así, se obsesiona con cosas  
Y simplemente las quiere tener  
Luego se le pasa y entra en depresión.  
Espero que no haya pasado nada malo, Isak  
Lamento mucho esto.  
Pásame tu dirección.  
¿Isak?  
¿Isak estás ahí?

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Isak no pudo contener sus lágrimas mientras cerraba el puño y hundía su cabeza en la almohada. Sus compañeros escucharon y fueron a ver qué ocurría, solamente se quedaron allí, acariciando la espalda de Isak mientras él descargaba todas sus lágrimas y frustración.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak pierde el control.

  


 

**Squads boys  
(Jonas, Madhi, Magnus y tu)**

**Ayer**

**Jonas** : No fuiste a la escuela esta mañana, Isak ¿pasó algo?

**Magnus** : ¿Isak? Estamos preocupados por ti, hombre.

**Madhi** : Llámanos si necesitas algo.

**Hoy**

 

**Jonas** : Isak, llamé a tu teléfono pero me da apagado. ¿Podrías responder?  
Así sabemos que estás vivo.

**Magnus** : Vamos a tu casa sino contestas en 24 horas.

**Madhi** : ¿Podría ser menos? El domingo tengo un compromiso.

**Jonas** : Isak, es en serio.

Estoy bien.  
Estoy vivo.  
Solo necesito dormir y pensar.  
Perdón por faltar ayer y por no responder.

**Jonas** : Hombre ¿nos vas a decir qué pasa?  
Eva también está preocupada.  
Y Vilde, las chicas.  
No contestas a nadie y no te vimos en todo el viernes.

¿Ustedes sabían que Even está loco?

**Madhi** : Toda la escuela lo dice.

No, no me refiero a esa locura.  
Él es  
Bipolar.

**Magnus** : ¿y eso qué?  
Mi mamá es bipolar.

**Jonas** : ¿en serio, Magnus?

**Magnus** : Claro que sí, es bipolar.

Pero tu mamá es normal, Magnus.

**Magnus** : Sí, ella es genial.  
¿la haz conocido, verdad?

**Jonas** : No sabía que era bipolar.

**Magnus** : ella es muy normal, es decir, cuando toma su medicación.  
Pero a veces la medicación se debe ajustar.  
Ya sabes, cuando creces o cuando se desequilibra algo en el interior  
Entonces a veces está más hiperactiva y otras deprimida.

¿qué diablos?

**Magnus** : ¿Dónde está Even ahora?

En su casa, supongo.

**Magnus** : No, no me refiero físicamente  
Sino "mentalmente" ¿dónde está?  
¿maniático o deprimido?

No lo sé, no he hablado con él.  
Su mamá me dijo que él se obsesiona con cosas  
y luego las deja.

**Magnus** : COSAS, Isak, COSAS, no personas.  
¿Crees que todo el histeriqueo que tuvieron es mentira, no?  
¿Por qué es bipolar?  
Pues te digo algo Isak, si piensas en eso  
estas equivocado.  
Los bipolares aman, coquetean, tienen sexo como las personas comunes.  
Si, es verdad a veces hacen algunas locuras  
Pero no dejan de ser personas normales Isak.  
No te sientas menos por eso.

**Jonas** : Puta mierda, Magnus, eres genial.

**Magnus** : ¿recién ahora te das cuenta?

¿Entonces qué hago?

**Magnus** : Si está maníaco, lo mejor es dejarle espacio.  
Y si está depresivo, simplemente está ahí para él.

Ayer se fue corriendo  
olvidó su celular.

**Magnus:** ¿todavía lo tienes?

No, su papá vino en un auto a buscarlo hoy a la mañana.  
Supongo que ya lo tiene con él.

**Magnus** : Mándale un mensaje, Isak.  
Creo que él estará muy contento de recibir un mensaje tuyo.

**Madhi** : Eso fue profundo, hombre.

**Jonas** : Sí, eres el puto amo, Magnus.

**Magnus** : Gracias.

Gracias Magnus.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Even  
(última conexión Jueves 23:30)**

Hoy.

Hola Even.  
Sé que probablemente no leas esto cuando te lo mande.  
Pero quiero decirte que te extraño.  
Que no pasa nada.  
Que cuando te sientas mejor quiero que vayamos a un aburrido museo.  
Que me escuché todas las canciones del spotify   
incluso las horribles y cursis.  
unas diez veces.  
Solo quiero que sepas eso.  
Y que te espero el lunes o cuando estés mejor.  
Gracias por tu visita.  
Me gustó la foto que tomaste de nosotros.  
<3

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Even no contestó en todo el fin de semana, ni el lunes ni el martes. Isak retomó las clases el lunes, muy decaído. La gente estaba murmurando al rededor, decían que Even había tenido un brote psicótico, pero nadie hablaba de él, nadie decía que estuvo con él en ese momento y aunque le relajaba en cierta manera, Isak no dejaba de sentirse un idiota por no poder ayudar a Even. Las enfermedades mentales son una mierda y él lo sabía.  
Estuvo toda la noche del domingo investigando en internet sobre la bipolaridad, incluso vio videos en youtube sobre niños bipolares y lo difícil que era criarlos, porque en definitiva su personalidad cambiaba tan radicalmente que hasta ellos pedían ayuda para calmarse.

Estaba sacando los libros de su casillero cuando lo vio caminar hacia él. Elías estaba allí con cara de pocos amigos y observando hacia todos lados para ver si venía un profesor.

—Hola, maricón —escupió, detrás estaban sus tres amigos dado que faltaba Even con ellos.

—¿Qué pasa, Elías? ¿No te cogieron bien esta mañana? —preguntó cerrando su casillero.

—Escucha maldito maricón —Elías empuja a Isak contra los casilleros—. Deja de decir esas basuras de mi ¿entiendes?

—¿Qué basuras? No tengo tiempo de hablar de gente de mierda.

—Sobre que soy un gay de armario, toda la mierda esa está circulando la escuela —Isak se sorprende, esas no eran palabras de Isak, más bien Even las solía decir.

—Yo no dije nada de ti, ni siquiera me importa lo que hagas con tu verga o culo, así que déjame tranquilo.

—¿A sí? —exclamó en repesaría y con su mano tomó la cabeza de Isak y la golpeó contra los casilleros, mientras sus compañeros le cubrían con su cuerpo para que nadie viera, pero el sonido de la cabeza contra la chapa era suficientemente fuerte para alertar a alguien.

Isak se logró separar para ver que está chorreando sangre de su frente. Miró hacia arriba y vió a Elías sonreír mientras hace un ademán con la mano y se va. ¿Y ese chico le gusta? Even está viendo mierdas, no se sorprendería que sea una alucinación producto de su enfermedad mental.

—¡Mierda, Isak! —Vilde, que pasaba por ahí, se acercó para ver como Isak sangra—. Hay que llevarte a la enfermería.

—Estoy bien, Vilde, no es nada....iré yo solo.

—Pero no puedes, tú...

—Iré yo solo Vilde, gracias.

 

Isak deja a la chica preocupada.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

**Squads girls  
(Vilde, Eva, Sana, Nora, Chris y tú)**

 

**Vilde** : Vi a Isak con un golpe en la frente, estaba sangrando.

**Eva** : ¿Isak en una pelea? ¿No será el rumor que escuché?

**Noora** : ¿cuál rumor?

**Eva** : Elías golpeó a un chico  
contra sus casilleros  
supuestamente porque anda circulando un rumor que es gay  
gay de armario.

**Chris** : ¿otro chico gay?  
Primero Isak  
Luego Even y ahora Elías  
que está re bueno.

**Eva** : ¿Quién será el siguiente?  
¿Christopher y Williams besándose en la marcha del orgullo?

Estoy aun en el grupo leyendo sus mierdas  
estoy bien, gracias por la preocupación de ¿cuánto?  
¿un segundo?

**Eva** : Pensé que te habías ido.

**Sana** : Yo lo agregué el otro día pero nos tiene en silencio.

**Vilde** : Oh con razón, nadie se fija que debajo del nombre del grupo  
están los miembros.

**Eva** : ¡Es Verdad! Ahí está.

**Noora** : ¿necesitas algo, Isak?

**Chris** : ¿Por qué te pegaron?

 

**Haz abandonado el grupo.**

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**The Kollektiv  
(Eskild, Linn, Noora y tú)**

 

**Jueves.**

**Eskild** : ¿Deberíamos agregar a Even aquí? Lo vi entrando a escondidas al departamento.  
Isak, recuerda, nada de sexo en la habitación.

**Linn** : ¿Isak es gay?

**Eskild** : ¿en qué mundo vives, Linn?

 

**Hoy**

 

Eskild.  
¿Puedes venir a la escuela Nissen?  
Tengo un problema.

**Eskild** : No hasta que me digas que ocurrió.

Alguien necesita venir a buscarme.  
No quiero pedirle a mis padres.  
Y eres la única persona mayor de edad que conozco.  
Se lo pediría a Linn pero vive en otro planeta.

**Linn** : Oye.

**Eskild** : ¿qué ocurrió?

**Noora** : Lo golpearon. Está en la enfermería.

**Eskild** : ¿te golpearon? ¿Cómo fue eso?

Parece que anda circulando un puto rumor que mi buller es gay.  
Y piensa que fui yo quien lo difunde  
porque es un puto gay de armario.

**Eskild** : Tú solías serlo, Isak  
Es más, creo que aun eres gay de armario.

Bueno, no importa ¿puedes venir?  
Necesito un adulto.

**Eskild** : Voy enseguida. Pero ¿fuiste tú?

¿si fui yo qué?

**Eskild** : el que rumoreó eso.

Por favor, Eskild ¿por quién me tomas?  
No.

**Eskild** : Ok.  
Pero luego tendremos una charla, jovencito.  
Siempre quise decir eso.

APURATE HOMBRE.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

—¿Puedes decirme qué ocurrió? —preguntó Eskild mientras limpiaba la herida de Isak en la frente. Noora y Linn estaban allí también.

—Como te dije, Elías es gay y piensa que yo ventile su homosexualidad —susurró.

—¿Y no lo hiciste?

—¡Ya te dije que no! ¿por quién me tomas? No ando sacando gays de armarios, ni siquiera puedo salir yo —bufó con fastidio—. Pero la frase me sonó a Even.

—¿Even diciendo eso? No creo —dijo Noora, Isak la miró.

—¿Piensan que fui yo pero no Even? ¿Even es puro mientras yo soy un puto desgraciado?

—No dije eso —indicó Noora—. Pero creo que Even no diría algo así.

—Él es quien me dijo que Elías era gay de armario, por eso pensé que sería Even quien difundiera eso, pero no consciente, él estaba maníaco, tal vez dijo cosas que no debía o mando mensajes aleatorios. Él vino el jueves como un maniático desde la punta de la ciudad en una campera liviana, corriendo, para sacarse una foto para la puta lista de spotify.

—Oh, sí, muy linda foto —comentó Eskild, Isak lo miró con sorpresa—. Eva me pasó la playlist.

—¿Y de dónde lo consiguió Eva? —preguntó Isak.

—Jonas, supongo —indicó Noora.

—Mierda, maldito Jonas.

—O tal vez de Vilde, que se lo pasó Magnus para conquistarla —susurró Eskild.

—¿Todos tienen esa puta playlist? —Isak bufó y tiró su cabeza para atrás, eso hizo que la herida se abra—. ¡Puta mierda!

—Estarás bien, necesitas descansar.

—Al menos no te suspendieron —susurró Eskild.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

**Even <3  
(última conexión hoy 15:30)**

**Hoy**

Querido Isak.  
Gracias por tu mensaje, me hizo sentir mucho mejor.  
Ahora no puedo siquiera levantarme de la cama.  
Pero no dejo de pensar en ti.  
También escucho el playlist todo el tiempo.  
Me hace sentir mejor conmigo mismo.  
Perdóname por no decirte de mi bipolaridad.  
Ya era suficiente con que toda la escuela me creyera un loco.  
No quería que tu pienses que esto que siento por ti es algo de mi enfermedad.  
Jamás lo sería.  
Mamá está preocupada porque piensa que te dijo algo inapropiado.  
ella solo trata de protegerme.   
Lo lamento.  
Lamento haberte lastimado.  
Te quiero <3  
Te quiero Isak.  
Te quiero.  
Te quiero muchos.  
Te quiero más de lo que alguien podría quererte.  
Te amo.  
Te amo tanto.  
Te amo más de lo que puedo soportar.  
Perdóname.

<3  
Yo también.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Cuando Isak abrió su casillero el jueves a la mañana, una nota cayó de él. Isak la recogió y miró la perfecta caligrafía de Even en el trozo de papel, con un dibujo de ellos dos tomados de la mano de espaldas. Isak no pudo evitar sonreír ante esa cosa que para muchos es insignificante pero para él es eterna.

**_Mi felicidad está a tu lado._**  
  


Era hermoso, Even era hermoso y solamente quería tomar ese dibujo a lápiz y atesorarlo en su corazón eternamente.

—¿Qué es esto que te hace sonreír? —Elías volvió, volvió nuevamente para arrancarle el papel. Isak se enoja.

—¡Dámelo! Devuélvemelo Elías.

—Ejem, ejem.... —Elías toma el papel mejor y se hace escuchar, todos lo miran—. **Mi Felicidad está a tu lado**....ooooh, miren estos dos chicos tomándose de la mano. Isak es un marica.

Todos comenzaron a reírse y corear MARICA, MARICA haciendo a Isak entrar en un profundo shock. Elías sonreía con autosuficiencia mientras tomaba el papel y lo partía a la mitad, y a la mitad, y a la mitad. La cara de Isak se transforma, él está furioso, está enojado. ¡Ese era su dibujo de Even! ¡Era su maldito dibujo! Y Elías lo estaba machacando como basura, su amor, su dibujo, su corazón, su Even. Él estaba golpeando su corazón violentamente mientras tiraba los papelitos por el aire y todos seguían riéndose de él. Se ríe, se ríe y se jacta de él como el peor de los asesinos. Isak se hunde en su cólera y puede entender el odio, la sed de venganza, puede entender todo.

—¡HIJO DE PUTA! —gritó fuertemente y se abalanzó a Elías para golpearlo. Los monos de Elías intentan detenerlo pero Isak tomó fuerza de dios sabe qué y logró separarse para golpearle con el puño en la cara a Elías.

Ambos caen en el vitoreo de la gente, la muchedumbre gritando e Isak perdiendo completamente la cordura mientras golpeó con su puño la cara de Elías que rebotó su cabeza contra el suelo. Lo único que siente es la sangre de la nariz del muchacho en su puño mientras lo chocó contra la nariz. Y Elías gritó, la gente gritó, él no puede parar aunque quiere, está llorando de la bronca y el odio, está llorando.

—¡ISAK, ISAK DETENTE! —escuchó la voz de lejos, pero él sigue y sigue, está enojado, está furioso, rompió su dibujo, rompió el dibujo que Even hizo para él—. ¡ISAK, POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR, PARA, PARA, LO VAS A MATAR!

La gente sigue gritando, la sangre ha llegado hasta la cara de Isak y unos brazos lo toman lo suficientemente fuerte para alejarlo de Elías. Isak está llorando, lloró de angustia, lloró de rabia, lloró porque todos lo ven ahora, lo ven y saben la verdad, él es gay, odia que todos sepan cosas que él no quiere ventilar. Isak lloró porque el dibujo de Even está roto como su corazón, manchado de la sangre de Elías.

Isak lloró porque los brazos lo acunan tan suavemente que siente que se desmayará.

Isak giró la cabeza para ver que quien lo separó de Elías es Even, besando su cabello y dándole fuerza.

—Él lo rompió —dijo entre sollozos—. Él lo destruyó, él lo destruyo, era mío, era mío.... —cubrió su rostro aun con sangre, vioó que Elías está consciente, pero tiene la nariz bañada en sangre.

—Está bien, Isak, está bien....te haré otro, te haré miles, te haré veinte miles, pero por favor, no llores, por favor....por favor....por favor.

 

Isak pierde el conocimiento.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

La escena fue tan intensa que creo necesito descansar después de escribirla. Realmente me gustó mucho, aunque no justifico para nada el nivel de locura de Isak. Espero que sepan entender, puede que esto refleje muchas sorpresas. Saludos.

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak habla con el rector de la escuela. Even conoce a los amigos de Isak y pasa tiempo con ellos. ¡Even es agregado a THE KOLLEKTIV!

Su cabeza dió vueltas y se sentió mareado, abrió los ojos y la luz lo cegó profundamente. ¿Qué había pasado? Lo último que recordaba era como Even lo sacaba de una pelea donde estaba reventándole la cabeza contra el piso a Elías Selhi. ¡Mierda, estaba en problemas! Ahora sí tendría que dejar la escuela y debería recolectar basura o algo así, solo tenía diecisiete años, su madre lo mataría y su padre, pensar que sería expulsado por haberle roto el tabique a un compañero era lo suficientemente malo, jamás conseguiría un empleo y sería un fracasado en la vida. Todos esos pensamientos lo estaban absorbiendo, casi se sentía como un desgraciado y desdichado cuando giró su cabeza y vio la cara de preocupación de Even a su lado.

Él traía un gorro de lana rojo, arriba una campera con capucha —la cual estaba usando—, su campera de jean y encima de todo eso un abrigo de invierno. ¿Acaso estaba helando a fuera?

—Qué bueno que despertaste, Isak —susurró Even tomándole la mano—. Te pusiste realmente loco en la mañana. Parecías tú el bipolar.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó bajito, aun tenía la garganta seca.

—Pasado el medio día.

—Mierda, me perdí todas las clases —Isak se tomó la cabeza, le dolía demasiado—. Estoy en problemas.

—El director quiere hablar contigo de eso, no es normal golpear a un compañero en medio del pasillo.

—¿Crees que me expulsen?

—Espero que no —Isak lo miró unos segundos, notó que hay un poco de pesar en su rostro, Even está algo deprimido o mejor dicho acaba de salir de una depresión y él solo la está cagando más—. ¿Puedes decirme que paso?

—Lo siento, no tenía que haber reaccionado así, soy un idiota.

—Cuéntame qué pasó.

Isak no quería que Even se sintiera culpable de lo que ocurrió, pero tampoco mentirle, estaban empezando una relación y él sentía que hasta el momento, Even había sido muy honesto con él. Suspiró y se acomodó un poco en la cama de la enfermería, decidió sentarse para estar más cómodo y dejar la delgada almohada en su espalda para que no le doliera más tarde.

—Vi tu dibujo, el que dejaste en mi casillero.

—¿Te gustó? —preguntó, Isak asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió.

—Mucho, demasiado —susurró y cerró los ojos, unas lágrimas escapan por ellos, pero se las seca rápidamente—. La cuestión es que Elías llegó, él hace unos días me golpeó contra los casilleros porque pensó que había circulado un rumor que era gay de armario o algo así.

—¡Por dios! ¿te golpeó? —Even se levantó y se sentó junto a él en la cama—. ¿Dónde, cómo?

—No te preocupes, ya está sanado —señaló su frente donde había una pequeña cicatriz—. Lo importante es que me sacó el dibujo, lo leyó frente a todos, me dijeron marica, se rieron de mi y no pude contenerme, pero lo que me terminó de hacer mierda fue cuando rompió tu dibujo frente a mí, creo que intentaba lastimarme de alguna manera retorcida, sabía que eso dibujo era importante para mí.

—Lo siento, Isak, sino fuera por mi seguramente...

—No, no, por favor —Isak le tomó la mano a Even y le miró a los ojos—. No creas que es tu culpa, por amor de dios, yo soy un estúpido, es todo....

—Te haré otro dibujo igual —indicó Even, Isak asintió y lo abrazó suavemente  como quería ser abrazado él—. Tienes que ir a rectoría.

—Sí, pero no quiero —comentó aun aferrado a Even.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? ¿Te sentirías mejor si estoy contigo? —cuestionó, Isak afirmó con la cabeza—. Le diré a la enfermera que ya te levantaste.

Cuando Even lo apartó de si, Isak sintió ese vacío que no quería sentir nunca más. Estuvo solo unos minutos para pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido hasta que la enfermera vino y le dio permiso de retirarse, Even le colocó las zapatillas y ambos fueron a rectoría donde Isak perdió el aliento. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente por la nariz, estaba bastante asustado.

—No pasa nada, estoy aquí —susurró muy levemente en su oído Even mientras acariciaba los hombros de Isak—. Te esperaré.

—Gracias —Isak entró a rectoría donde el director estaba sentado, mirándolo fijamente.

El hombre es viejo, tiene poco cabello en la cabeza y usa un elegante traje. Apenas entra, él dirige su mirada a Isak y posteriormente lo invita a sentarse. Hay demasiado silencio en el cuarto, no entra ningún ruido desde afuera, estas paredes deben ser especiales.

—Señor Valtersen, seguramente se pregunta ¿por qué lo llame?

—Me hago a la idea —susurró bajando la cabeza.

—Bueno, sí, ha golpeado a un alumno hasta romperle completamente la nariz, señor Valtersen. Dígame usted ¿qué cree que podemos hacer? —él hombre se tiró hacia atrás y lo miró, Isak no podía decir nada, baja más la mirada.

—Por favor, no me expulse del colegio. Por favor, no volverá a ocurrir, se lo juro, yo no sé que me pasó, estaba tan cegado, él incluso se burlaba de mi constantemente, me decía marica todo el tiempo y un montón de mierdas...digo y un montón de insultos más y yo...

—Señor Valtersen, señor Valtersen, tranquilo —el hombre lo detuvo—. Las leyes noruegas impiden que se deje sin posibilidad a la educación a un joven de 17 años así que por favor, tranquilícese —indicó con sabiduría—. No pienso expulsarlo.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó.

—Pero no podemos dejar esto así, usted lo sabe señor Valtersen, no podemos ignorar un ataque de estas características —el hombre sacó una tarjeta de su cajón y se la extendió—. Ella es Miriam Morris, es la psicóloga escolar, tiene programada una cita el proximo jueves a las 13. No falte señor Valtersen.

—¿Una psicóloga?

—Su ataque de ira puede causarnos muchos problemas si el señor Selhi toma cartas en el asunto, por lo que hay que hacer algo con su comportamiento.

—¡Él me golpeó la cabeza contra el casillero al principio de semana! ¿Acaso se olvidó? ¿Y qué hicieron? ¿Lo mandaron al psicólogo? —preguntó con enfado.

—Señor Valtersen, a esto me refiero, su comportamiento. Algo le está pasando y necesita hablarlo con un especialista. La señora Morris es la mejor psicóloga que tenemos en la ciudad y en esta escuela, así que hable con ella y vaya a clases de manejo de la ira los sábados a las 15:30, la señora Morris le dará la dirección.

—¿Manejo de la ira? ¡Yo no tengo ningún problema de ira! —golpeó fuertemente el escritorio haciendo rebotar todo lo que estaba allí—. Oh dios, tal vez si tengo problemas de ira.

—Me alegro que lo acepte, señor Valtersen. Ahora puede retirarse.

—Ehm, sí, gracias —Isak se levantó, aun esta algo conmocionado por lo que acaba de hacer y simplemente se alejó.

Isak se retiró, está exhausto y cuando sale vió a Even sentado en una silla afuera de la rectoría. Even se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió hacia donde esta Isak aturdido.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Even.

—Bien, solo me mandó a la psicóloga y a clases de manejo de la ira, no sé que me está pasando Even —musitó abrazando a su chico fuertemente, Even le acarició los cabellos y le besó suavemente detrás de la oreja.

—Ya está, no pasa nada, vamos juntos si quieres.

—Tienes clases.

—Soy un artista, las clases no me sirven de mucho, así que puedo acompañarte.

—¿Serás un artista no graduado o que mierda? —preguntó Isak.

—No lo sé, tal vez lo sea —se separaron un poco y Even le besó los labios—. Al Gore dejo sus estudios y se volvió exitoso.

—Todos los que dejan sus estudios dicen eso —bufó, Even sonrió.

—¿Vamos?

—Vamos —Isak se separó y le tomó la mano apretándola suavemente—. Juntos.

—Pensé que no querías besarme ni tomar mi mano dentro de la escuela.

—Qué diablos, todos saben que soy gay, así que no me molesta. ¿A ti si?

—Para nada.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Squads boys  
(Jonas, Madhi, Magnus, Even y tú)**

**Hoy**

**Has agregado a Even**

Chicos espero no les moleste que agregara a Even.  
Even, ellos son los chicos.

 **Magnus** : ¿Eres Even? ¿El Even qué...?  
¿Ósea el Even?

 **Even** : creo que si jajajaja

 **Jonas** : Mierda Magnus, siempre te ves tan patético.  
Hola Even, soy Jonas, puedes agregarme si quieres.

 **Madhi** : Yo soy Madhi, también puedes agregarme.

 **Magnus** : ¡Magnus! Vaya colega, realmente estás aquí. Pensé que Isak nunca nos iba a presentar.  
Incluso creí que estaba un poco avergonzado de nosotros.

Lo estoy, pero siento que Even tiene que conocer mis mierdas si queremos tener algo.

 **Jonas** : ¿Algo? ¿En qué base están?

 **Even** : Primera base por el momento.  
Pero si Isak me invita a su casa hoy  
Tal vez estemos en tercera base para mañana.

 **Madhi** : Woooo van en serio hombre.

 **Magnus** : ¿Tercera base? ¿qué mierda?

Yo tampoco sé de lo que hablan, Magnus.

 **Jonas** : Mierda, Isak ¿en serio? Analogía entre el baseball y el sexo ¿no te suena?  
Primera base: Beso, boca abierta, lengua  
Segunda base: frotarse mutuamente.  
Tercera base: sexo oral  
cuarta base: sexo genital, en su caso sería anal.  
strikeout: fracaso en el juego previo.  
Pitching: el hombre que 'da' en el sexo anal.  
Catching: el que 'recibe' en el sexo anal.

 **Magnus** : ¿quién es el pitching y el catching en esta relación?

**Haz abandonado el grupo.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

—¿Por qué abandonaste el grupo, hombre? Se estaba poniendo divertida la conversación —dijo Jonas al encontrarse con Isak en las escaleras.

—Estaban hablando si recibo o doy ¿qué mierda? —bufó rodando los ojos, Magnus le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

—¿Podemos saberlo cuando tengan sexo por primera vez no? —preguntó el rubio.

—Pueden ser versátiles —indica Madhi.

—¿Versátiles? ¿qué significa eso?

—Significa cuando dan y reciben casi en la misma proporción —indicó el moreno.

—¿Cómo los bisexuales?

—Los bisexuales no necesariamente reciben—dice Jonas.

—¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto en el medio del pasillo?

—Vamos Isak, por amor de dios, vuelve al grupo o si no le diremos a Even que nos cuente detalles de tu vida intima, él puede hacerlo.

—Vete a la mierda Magnus, si dejamos de hablar de sexo entre Even y yo, volveré, pero si no, no.

—Ok, nada de sexo, prometido —dijo Magnus, los otros dos asistieron también.

—Ya bueno ya, agréguenme, no me puedo auto agregar a un grupo que deje —Jonas le agregó y volvió a estar en el grupo—. Bueno, entonces ¿qué hacemos después de la escuela?

—¿Comemos pizza?

—¿Puedo invitar a Even? —preguntó Isak.

—¡Claro hombre! Es muy divertido, incluso nos dejó ver esa foto donde se están besando, la que subió al spotify —dijo Jonas.

—¿Agregaron la lista de reproducción? —preguntó Isak.

—Even es muy bueno eligiendo música —alzó los hombros Madhi.

—Tiene NWA y Justin Bieber en la misma lista ¿qué mierda?

—A todo esto, oímos lo que pasó con Elías en los pasillos durante las horas de la mañana, queríamos ir a verte pero cuando llegamos nos dijeron que no estabas allí, que el director te citó ¿qué ocurrió? —preguntó Jonas.

—Nada, tengo que ir el proximo jueves a la psicóloga del colegio y el sábado a una clase de control de manejo de la ira.

—Últimamente estas muy estresado hombre, tienes malhumores constante y estas agresivo, tal vez te haga bien toda esa mierda —dice Madhi.

—Es verdad, estoy un poco más calmado ahora pero es verdad, bueno ¿vamos por pizzas?

—¿Y Even?

—Le mandaré mensaje.

 

**Even.  
(última conexión hoy 10:30)**

Hey Even, vamos por unas pizzas   
si quieres venir hay una silla extra.  
Te quiero <3

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Isak miró su celular, la última conversación con Even mientras come una rebanada de pizza y sus amigos comentan sobre la última película de narcos en netflix. Even no le contestó y comenzó a sentirse impacientarse. Muerde su labio inferior y miró para todos lados antes de nuevamente ver el mensaje de Even, estaba a punto de mandarle otro mensaje cuando el ruido de la campanilla del local sonó y ve a Even rojo por el frío mirando a todas partes. Isak se levantó y movió la mano, haciendo que Even sonría y vaya directamente a él. Besa a Isak, lo besa muy suave a la vista de todos, a Isak no le molesta en lo absoluto y le pide que se siente junto a él en la mesa, Even lo hace.

—Disculpen, terminaba algo para un proyecto de cine ¿de qué hablan? —preguntó Even sentándose a la derecha de Isak junto a la ventana.

—No importa, ¿de qué proyecto hablas? —Even giró la cabeza hacia donde estaba Isak y le volvió besar los labios.

—El proyecto que harás conmigo, donde actuarás.

—¿Harán un proyecto de cine? —preguntó Jonas, dejando la conversación monótona sobre chicas a un lado.

—Sí, estaba pensando un corto sobre enfermedades mentales ¿qué te parece? —preguntó Even y miró a Isak—. ¿Quieres actuar? ¿te interesa?

—Solo le confiaría mi cuerpo a la cámara de mi hombre —Isak tomó el rostro de Even y lo besó, esta vez más profundamente, rozando su lengua contra los labios del muchacho más alto para pedir permiso, Even abrió la boca y comenzó un beso apasionado que dura demasiado poco.

—Oigan, chicos, tranquilos —dice Magnus—. Volviendo al tema, ¿necesitas más gente para el corto?

—Si están dispuestos estaría genial que todos lo hagamos, es un proyecto bastante complicado pero quiero exponerlo el día de mi graduación como final —dijo Even y acarició la rubia cabellera con rulos de Isak.

—¿Y quién será el principal? —preguntó Jonas.

—Estaba pensando en Isak —contestó Even.

—¡Oh, oh! Hubo un casting sábana aquí, demasiados beneficios a Isak —se burló Magnus.

—Es que solo tengo ojos para él —Even lo volvió a besar e Isak lo recibió acariciándole los cabellos, se siente demasiado bien enterrar sus dígitos en esa suave cabellera rubia que parece un poco grasosa debido al fijador que debe usar, pero a Isak no le molesta en lo absoluto.

El resto de la tarde la pasaron entre arrumacos, besos y caricias. No llegaron muy lejos, no podían, había demasiada gente observando y la casa de Isak estaba repleta de invitados, por lo que aprovecharon solamente para dormir abrazados y sentirse el uno al otro.

 

**The Kollektiv  
(Eskild, Linn, Noora y tu)**

**Hoy**

 

 **Eskild** : ¿deberíamos agregar a Even a The Kollektive?  
Lo vi entrar al cuarto de Isak hace unos veinte minutos.

 **Noora** : Eskild, recuerda que Isak aun sigue en el grupo  
no es bueno que hables de él....  
Bueno en realidad estás hablando en su cara así que está bien.

 **Linn** : ¿Even e Isak ligaron?

 **Eskild** : ¿en qué mundo vives, Linn, por favor?

¿Por qué me volvieron a agregar al grupo?

 **Eskild** : Llevas como dos días agregado y ¿recién te das cuenta?  
¿Cada cuanto revisas tu whattapp?

 **Noora** : siempre lo veo en el whattsapp

Mierda chicos, estoy tratando de dormir.

 **Eskild** : ¿ahora se llama así? (emoji de berenjena, emoji de boca)

¿qué mierda, Eskild?  
Dejaré el grupo.

 **Eskild** : No, espera ¿deberíamos agregar también a Even?  
Es tan guapo  
Y si no lo quieres yo me lo quedo.

¿qué mierda?  
Aléjate de mi hombre.

 **Linn** : ¿Isak es gay?

 **Eskild** : ¿otra vez esta pregunta Linn?  
Creo que ya se responde sola.  
Even está encerrado en el cuarto de Isak.  
Recuerda, cariño, nada de sexo.

¿WTF?  
No estamos teniendo sexo.  
Además yo pago el alquiler y eso significa que en mi cuarto puedo hacer lo que quiera.

 **Linn** : si haces mucho ruido no podré dormir.  
Y si no puedo dormir estoy de malhumor.

 **Eskild** : Bueno, no hagan tanto ruido.

Dejaré el grupo, lo dejaré.

 **Eskild** : Tienen razón a que debes ir a clases de control de la ira, querido.

¿Noora? ¿se lo dijiste?

 **Noora** : Yo no fui, no sé de dónde sacó eso.

**Eskild ha agregado a Even al grupo.**

**Eskild** : No hagan mucho ruido, niños ;)

 **Even** : Jajajajaja

¡DEJARÉ EL GRUPO!

**Has abandonado el grupo.  
Eskild te ha agregado al grupo.**

**Eskild** : Está bien, Isak.  
No hablaremos de tu sexualidad  
ni de tu vida sexual.  
¿De acuerdo?

 **Linn** : eso significa que nuestro temario se redujo en un 90%

¿qué mierda?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Gracias por leer. Decidí subirlo ahora porque no estaré en toda la tarde :'( asi que tenía que subirlo jajajaja. Espero les haya gustado, ya se acerca la parte hot de este fic, asi que no lo dejen, pero me pareció que necesitaba un camino más llano antes de tener relaciones, recuerden que Isak sigue siendo menor de edad jajaja.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even e Isak tienen sexo.

  


 

Jueves, día de ir a la psicóloga después de sus clases de la mañana. Piensa que es para mejor, pero su cerebro esta saltando en su cuerpo. Le gustaría que el tiempo pasara un poco más rápido, el sábado tenía que ir a las clases de control de la ira, una mierda, pero sabe que las necesita porque últimamente no puede controlarse lo suficiente. Even durmió con él, solo durmió, y tal vez se besaron mucho en la cama mientras se acariciaban. Encontró la lengua de Even en su boca y le gustó, sabe a tabaco y mental, es delicioso y embriagante.

Even también ha estado ocupado con sus cosas, pero ese miércoles pudo ir a comer pizza y dormir con él, eso es bueno, su relación es realmente buena y Even le contó sus planes para el cortometraje. El día era soleado y estupendo, ha subido los grados de la mañana y ahora no necesitan tanto abrigo para salir. Siente que la primavera llegará pronto, aunque aún falta un par de meses para eso, pero el cambio climático es así.

Se reúne a la hora de comer con Jonas, Magnus y Madhi, pero no ve a Even en ningún lado, lo que le preocupa. ¿Estará comiendo bien?

—Si te preocupa, mándale un mensaje —dice Jonas, viendo como su amigo observa a su alrededor.

—Creo que sí.

 

Isak saca su teléfono, ve que la última conexión de Even fue durante la mañana cuando se despertaron y revisaron sus teléfonos aun en la cama. Luego se cambiaron y se fueron a la escuela, no se habían separado, incluso cuando llegaron a la puerta Isak le apretó fuerte. Pero Even va a 3stb y él a 2stb, así que tuvieron que separarse cuando subieron las escaleras y Even fue hacia la derecha y él a la izquierda.

::::::::::::::::

**Even  
(última conexión 8:00)**

**Hoy**

 

Even, ¿estás bien?  
Contéstame cuando puedas.  
Te amo.  
<3

:::::::::::::::

 

Even tarda media hora en responder.

**Even  
(En línea)**

¿Preocupado por mi?

No te vi en el almuerzo  
¿pasó algo?

No, preparando todo para la gran filmación  
Estaba pensando en qué clase de vestuario usar.  
Tendrás que hacer del chico con la enfermedad mental.

El bipolar haciendo de persona sin problemas  
Y la persona sin problemas haciendo de bipolar.

¿quién dijo que sería bipolar? :)  
Es un TLP.

¿qué es un TLP?

Trastorno límite de la personalidad.  
Un Boderline.  
He investigado mucho para armar el libreto.

¿de qué va?

Un bipolar y un boderline se conocen por Grindr.

¿qué mierda, Even?  
Pero si es casi nuestra historia  
Y digo casi, porque no soy un puto bodreline

TLP cariño, TLP  
O boderline, no bodreline

¿cuál es la puta diferencia?

Necesitamos inventarnos nombres de usuario para hacerlo más real.  
No puedo usar el EBN_97 en esto.  
Mi personaje se llama Even.

¿y el mío?

Isak

¡Son nuestros putos nombres!  
¿Y qué planearás para nosotros, Even?

Jajajajajaja.  
No sé, pensaré en algo.

¿Algo? ¿tienes listo el maldito libreto o no?

Aun no.  
Pero la historia de dos psicóticos es bastante interesante.

Suena a algo que harías tú.

Suerte en tu terapia.  
Te amo.

Yo también.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—Isak.....Val...ter....sen —escribe la mujer en la computadora mientras Isak la miró con la ceja levantada—. Bien Isak, ¿cuántos años?

—Diecisiete.

—¿Vas a segundo?

—Sí —ella siguió escribiendo en su computadora.

—¿Qué te trae aquí, Isak? —preguntó, por primera vez mirándolo.

—Soy gay, estoy frustrado y enojado —comentó con naturalidad, ella se sentó mejor—. Le partí la cara a un brabucón que me estaba jodiendo por ser jodidamente gay, él no solamente lo ventiló a toda la escuela sino que rompió un dibujo que mi novio me dio. Estaba tan enojado y....agh sentí que quería matarlo.

—Dime Isak ¿cómo es la relación con tus padres? —Isak se sacó de onda ¿qué tenía que ver sus padres?

—¿Hm? ¿Pero qué....?

—Como es —indicó, ella parecía saber lo que hacía.

—Bueno, mi madre está loca, piensa que Jesús la envió para salvar la humanidad o algo. Mi papá la dejó el año pasado y se fue, hizo su vida y yo en el medio. Mi hermana está en otro pais y solo se digna a llamarme para decir que dejo de lado a mi mamá. Resulta que pensé que mi vida sería mejor sin personas con enfermedades mentales cerca pero ¡diablos! Ósea mi novio es bipolar y yo tengo una ira incontrolable, no sé, siento que no controlo mis impulsos.

—Entiendo Isak, estas cargando con mucha bronca, estas emocionalmente frustrado y piensas que el mundo ha complotado contra ti.

—¡Sí, sí, eso es lo que siento! Usted es buena —Isak se sintió comprendido y escuchado.

—Tendremos que elaborar varias cosas, Isak, este será un duro trabajo de varios meses, incluso puede que lleve años y debes seguir con terapia luego de la escuela.

—¿Qué? No, espere....yo solo quiero sentirme mejor.

—No hay atajos en la salud mental, Isak.

—Pero quiero saber ¿qué mierda tengo? ¿Acaso me estoy mimetizando con mi novio bipolar? —preguntó.

—Empecemos por ahí ¿qué piensas sobre eso? —cuestionó la mujer.

—Pues....este....no sé qué pensar, Even es genial y muy lindo y besa tan bien. Pero....diablos yo realmente quería follar con él, es decir, yo tuve una cita para eso, siento que me estoy volviendo loco por eso....y como sé que está enfermo mentalmente no quiero presionarlo.

—Hm, interesante, frustración sexual, eso es grave en adolescentes como tú —Isak arqueó nuevamente la ceja—. ¿Has hablado con Even al respecto?

—No, recién estamos empezando a salir y no quiero presionar las cosas, tampoco es que el sexo me tenga así, uff, tengo tantos problemas, mis padres que pelean, mi madre con sus mensajes sanadores y esas mierdas, la gente de aquí que me llama marica, yo que estoy aceptando mi propia homosexualidad y mi chico bipolar.

—Creo que son demasiados temas los que tienes en tu cabeza ¿has dormido bien? —preguntó, Isak negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

—Ese es otro problema, no duermo bien, me siento tan cansado todo el tiempo. Hoy estaba con Sana en clase de biología y no podía entender nada, no es como si no supiera de mi materia, amo biología, pero no pude prestar atención. Siento que mi humor sigue empeorando.

—¿Y Hoy? ¿Hoy dormiste?

—Dormí un poco más, pero estuve despierto al menos hasta las 2 de la mañana, aunque Even tampoco podía dormir así que hablamos hasta que caímos dormidos.

—Bien Isak, espero que esta terapia te ayude a descansar, tienes muchas cosas en tu mente y debes soltarlas. Eres un adolescente.....no debes cargar con tanto.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Ha pasado un mes y al menos cuatro sesiones con la terapeuta hasta que Isak comprende que lo que necesita es estar con Even. Tal vez no íntimamente, pero si estar con él, acariciarlo, abrazarlo, besarlo, sentir que el mundo no era más que una ilusión. Even casi siempre estaba en su casa, casi siempre jugaba fifa con Linn o ayudaba a Noora colocando estantes o simplemente alcanzaba los refrigerios del tercer estante a la derecha para Eskild —aunque él lo podía alcanzar, solo quería ver como los músculos de Even se tensan al estirarse—. Even es el novio perfecto, sino cuentas con el detalle que a veces es bipolar, bueno, siempre es bipolar, pero en ocasiones tiene una etapa de manía, como aquella vez que intentaron frotarse y le mordió el labio fuerte, luego escapó y anduvo deambulando por la calle hasta que la policía lo encontró y tuvo que internarse por hipotermia.

No ha pasado nada desde entonces e Isak quiere tener relaciones sexuales con él, pero no desea forzarlo. Están ambos en el living, frente a la gran televisión. Noora, Linn y Eskild van a tener una previa en casa de Eva y tanto Even como Isak cancelaron sus planes para estar un tiempo juntos.  
Esta semana de exámenes a penas se habían visto las caras, solo los mensajes por Grindr —sí, aun seguían usándolo aunque bloquearon a todos los que le hablaban— o por whattapp. Isak se acurruca durante la pausa comercial de la película que estaban viendo. Even casi gritó cuando supo que darían Romeo y Julieta por cable, la súper producción de Baz Luhrmann.

—Quiero tener sexo contigo —soltó, Even se sorprendió y se separó solamente un poco—. Lo siento, fui demasiado sincero.

—¿Eso es lo que hablas con la psicóloga? —dijo en tono de broma, Isak le golpeó suavemente el pecho.

—Algo así.

—Bebé, ¿por qué no me dijiste que querías tener sexo? Hace como dos semanas que ando teniendo erecciones involuntarias cada vez que despierto contigo en la cama —Even rodó los ojos, Isak se sorprende, nunca había visto a Even tener una erección cuando se despertaba.

—¿Qué demonios? Tú nunca...

—Porque voy al baño antes que despiertes y eyaculo en tu inodoro —dijo simple, Isak siguió sin creérselo—. Pensé que eras tú el que no quería.

—¿Por qué no querría?

—Bueno, la última vez que intentamos hacer algo fue bastante perturbador ¿no lo recuerdas? Creo que aun tienes la cicatriz de mis dientes debajo de tu labio.

—¿Eso? Solo fue una fase maníaca, está bien, es decir, está bien Even, no me molesta tener marcas si son tuyas.

—Yo no podría soportar el hacerte daño.

—Bien entonces —se levantó del sillón arrojando la colcha que traían encima—. ¿Tenemos sexo? ¿Está bien?

—Por mi está bien.

—....bien ehm..... —Isak se queda parado, no sabe qué hacer—. ¿Y qué hacemos?

—¿Cómo voy a saberlo?

—¡Tuviste novia! —exclamó Isak.

—Tú también.

—Pero yo soy gay, nunca llegue a nada de eso, tú eres Bisexual.

—Y tampoco llegué a nada de eso y si lo hubiera hecho, no es lo mismo con una mujer, Isak —Even se reía ante los dichos de Isak.

—Pero, tienes 19 años.

—Y tú tienes 17.

—Mierda, ¿tenemos que ver porno gay? No sé qué demonios hacer, no sé ¿quién es el pitching y quién es el catching? —Even ríe cuando Isak usa la puta analogía del baseball.

—Dejemos que nuestros cuerpos decidan eso ¿vale? Pero no aquí, puede que Linn o Eskild o incluso Noora lleguen de improvisto. Vamos a tu habitación.

Isak asistió, él tiene miedo, tiene terror, no sabe exactamente qué hacer y cuando Even cierra la puerta tras de él y comienza a quitarse todo el centenar de ropa que siempre lleva puesto, Isak comienza a hiperventilar.

—Tranquilo, bebé, no pasa nada, sino quieres no hacemos nada o solamente podemos, podemos acariciarnos sobre la ropa, podemos.... —Even piensa—. Masturbarnos.

—¿Masturbarnos? —Even asintió y le sonríe mientras se acerca y lentamente apoya a Isak en la cama.

—¿A qué le tienes miedo, Isak?

—No lo sé. Es estúpido, pero siento que seré pésimo.....

—No creo eso.

—¿Y si probamos primero el sexo oral? —Even agitó su cabeza hacia arriba y a abajo mientras apretó con su mano los genitales de Isak—. Aaaah, ¿qué haces?

—Nada, pensé que te gustaría eso —susurró.

—Déjame entonces hacerlo a mi —Isak también apretó un poco el pene de Even, el cual cierra los ojos y suspiró.

Esto es fácil, se están tocando y lentamente sus bocas se encuentran en un suave beso. Isak se siente mejor ahora, todo ese nervio se fue cuando entre los movimientos de su mano siente que el miembro de Even está comenzando a erguirse y ponerse duro, eso es lo que él hace con el cuerpo de su novio, lo hace y Even lo disfruta.

—Déjame intentarlo —comentó cuando sintió en su mano que Even ya estaba listo.

El rubio de alta estatura abre sus jeans y saca su miembro erecto de entre sus ropas. Isak nunca había visto un miembro erecto, aparte del suyo cuando pensaba en alguna persona que le gustaba o le parecía físicamente atractivo, sobre todo en los primeros estadios de la adolescencia, cuando estaba en la pubertad. Isak traga de su saliva y lentamente baja, no está seguro de lo que esta haciendo, pero como es bastante inexperto en el tema solo pasa la lengua por encima de la longitud y se mete la cabeza del pene en la boca, solo la cabeza, es muy fácil.

—Aaaah, dios Isak, tu lengua es gloriosa —Even tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, mientras ambas manos están apoyadas en la cama.

Isak se da un poco más de manía para meter algo más del pene de su novio en su boca y comienza a chupar y succionar, es agradable escuchar los gemidos de Even mientras él jugaba con el órgano en su boca, se estaba comenzando a poner intenso y las arcadas se escucharon, aunque no fue eso lo que hizo que Isak se detenga, sino que Even lo alejó luego de soltar un quejido.

—¿Qué? ¿lo hice mal? —Isak estaba con los cabellos todos desacomodados y la boca completamente mojada. Even creía que se veía demasiado tierno, pero no pudo evitar colocar una mano en la quijada de su novio y jugar con su boca.

—No uses los dientes, Isak, eso dolió.... —su tono de voz es tranquilo, pero se nota el dolor en su mirada.

—Lo siento, Even, yo mejoraré, déjame intentarlo de nue... —pero Even negó e Isak no pudo volver a intentarlo.

—Vamos a probar otra cosa.

Even se quita la camisa y los pantalones, acción que hace a Isak también desprenderse de su gorra, sus jeans y su calzado, solamente está en playera azul y campera, además de unos calcetines blancos que le llegan hasta la mitad de sus rodillas.  
Even se le pone encima, coloca su miembro junto al de Isak y comienza a frotarlos mientras besa suavemente los labios de su novio. Isak se siente genial, gime muy bajo mientras se aferra el cuerpo sudoroso de su novio, muerde el labio y pasa la lengua muy sensualmente sobre ellos, su cuerpo está experimentando sensaciones que creyó nunca experimentaría y cada vez que Even deslizaba su miembro desde sus bolas hasta la cabeza de su pene, Isak se sentía más gay de lo que ya era.

—Aaaah, diooos, Even....te quiero....te quiero... —gimoteó apuñalando con sus uñas la carne de la espalda de Even.

—¿Qué quieres, bebé? Dímelo.

—Aquí....dentro...te quiero —lo había soltado, había soltado lo que necesitaba, quería que Even lo folle fuerte, duro, intenso, profundo, quería ser follado por Even con todo lo que tuviera, con toda la energía de su cuerpo.

Even siempre estaba listo, desde que conoció a Isak —incluso desde que fue a su cita de grindr— tenía en su billetera un condón y un sobre de lubricante efecto caliente.

Hace frío afuera y Even toma su cartera mientras Isak se masturba en la cama para calentarse aun más. El abrió primero el lubricante, poniéndose entre las piernas de Isak y levantando un poco las caderas para meter suavemente sus dedos. Primero uno, luego otro. El lubricante hizo un efecto placentero en Isak, que absorbió ambos dedos con extrema facilidad, estaba mojado, estaba caliente y estaba dispuesto a todo. Even probó con un tercer dedo y con un cuarto, sabía que su anatomía era bastante particular, no por nada siempre compraba condones extra grandes y no siempre tenían de su tamaño, dado a esto sabía que tenía que preparar a Isak con mucho afan.

—Por...por favor Even, no....no aguanto.

Even dejó sus dedos y tomó el condón, le hizo un globito y lo enroscó, para luego colocarlo en su miembro y tirar para abajo hasta deslizarlo por toda la longitud y posteriormente se redirección a la entrada dilatada de Isak para penetrarlo suavemente.  
El chico quería hacer su propio ritmo suave, pero Isak tenía sus planes, tomando las caderas de Even con las manos y metiéndolo de golpe en su interior, gritando de dolor frunciendo su rostro. Even quería decirle que era ansioso, pero Isak permaneció sereno momentos después.

El sexo era increíble, o tal vez el sexo con Even era increíble, sabía exactamente que hacerle a su cuerpo para hacerlo sentir bien y tal  vez nunca lo diga en voz alta, pero dudaba que tuviera mejor sexo que este o mejor sexo con alguien que no fuera él.   
Even es fuerte, es profundo, es grande, es sudoroso, sus labios son carnosos, su cuerpo es fibroso a pesar de no tener músculos visibles, su cuerpo es suave pero fuerte, lo sostiene, lo ama, lo hace sentir el mejor placer de su vida.

Cuando siente que está por terminar, su cuerpo se contrae y aprieta, siente a Even muy profundo, tocando su punto natural, tocando ese lugar que lo hace gritar como una puta y entonces acaban. Isak en su pecho y Even en el condón.

Se siente tan bien cuando los espasmos post orgasmo aparecen y su cuerpo tiembla debajo de Even, él se retiró y comenzó a respirar profundamente, a un costado. Mientras que Isak intenta obtener un poco más de oxigeno.

—¿Y qué tal estuvo? —preguntó Even.

—Dio....dios.....quiero hacerte sexo oral —musitó Isak, Even se le acerca y le besa el cuello, los cabellos de ambos están mojados por el sudor.

—Mira algunas tutoriales, te ayudarán.

—¿Qué....qué mierda? Eso es patético, incluso para mí —ambos ríen, sienten que están quedándose dormidos.

—Te amo, Isak.

—Yo también te amo, Even.

 

**The Kollektiv  
(Noora, Eskild, Linn, Even y tu)**

**Eskild** : ¿Estás teniendo sexo, verdad Isak?  
Si es así contesta con un emotik.  
O Even puede hacerlo.

(Usa emotic de fuck you)

**Eskild** : Comprendido.  
Nadie vuelva a casa hasta las 7am

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Espero le haya gustado mi horrible escena de sexo jajaja.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luego de ver a Elías besando a Isak, Even desaparece.

 

**Even  
(En línea)**

**Hoy**

¿Estuviste mirando videos tutoriales?  
Te mandaré un link.

¿qué demonios?  
¿Un link de qué?

No sé,  
¿porntube?  
Para que aprendas a hacer sexo oral  
Te veías preocupado esta mañana.

No estoy preocupado.  
¡Deja de decir cosas así en whattsapp!  
¿Qué pasa si pierdo mi celular y alguien lo encuentra?  
Y lee nuestras conversaciones.

Tendrías mucha mala suerte.  
Por cierto, hoy tengo que terminar mi proyecto.  
No podré ir a tu casa  
Probablemente ni nos veamos en el almuerzo  
Te aviso para que no te asustes.

¿el corto?

No, es otro proyecto para la clase de arte.  
Dibujos y eso.  
Nos vemos mañana o tal vez te mande mensaje cuando salga.

Yo tengo clases toda la mañana hasta las 15:30.  
Así que puedes mandarme mensaje luego.

Te amo.

Yo más.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Isak estaba colocando sus libretas en el casillero con el cual se pelea casi todas las mañanas. No tiene calcomanías de corazón como el de Jonas —Jonas tuvo mala suerte que la chica que lo ocupaba antes de él fuera una maniática de las calcomanías de corazón—. Saca unos libros para poner en su mochila y luego cierra la puertecilla para girar su cabeza y ver a Elías frente a él. Aun tiene una banda elástica en su nariz, pero su ojo parece estar mejor luego de un mes de rehabilitación y cuidado. Él parece mejor, está más calmado y sus compañeros ya no están a sus espaldas.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo? —preguntó, su voz es suave y bastante baja, parece que no quiere que todo el mundo escuche lo que dice.

—Bien —es la respuesta seca de Isak.

—Acompáñame —Elías se da vuelta y camina hasta los salones, Isak lo piensa dos veces antes de seguirlo, pero es Elías solo ¿qué puede pasar?

Lo sigue hasta una aula despejada, él hace un gesto para que Isak entre y lo hace, no tiene miedo de Elías, sabe que no le hará nada. El muchacho cierra la puerta detrás de él y baja la cabeza, parecía arrepentido. Isak mira para todos lados para darse cuenta que efectivamente no hay nadie allí, puede relajarse un poco.

—¿Cómo está tu nariz? —comenzó Isak, dado que Elías solo miraba para todos lados sin fomular palabra.

—Bien, los doctores dicen que podré dejar de usar esta bandita elástica en dos semanas —musitó—. Pero no te cité para esto.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó Isak.

—Quiero disculparme contigo, fui un imbécil desde el principio —comentó el muchacho mientras jugaba con sus dedos nerviosamente, Elías era un poco más alto que él, pero no lo suficientemente alto para alcanzar a Even—. No solo fui un idiota, sino que tenías razón.

—¿Razón de qué? —cuestionó arqueando la ceja.

—Soy gay —Isak no parece sorprendido, es algo que nota Elías, pero comprende que ya lo sabe—. Soy un gay de armario, no puedo salir, mi padre me molería a golpes si sabe que me gustan los chicos.

—¿Homofóbico? Estamos en el siglo veintiuno, ¿realmente es homofóbico? ¿en noruega?

—Hay gente homofóbica en todos lados Isak —comentó Elías, aun manteniendo su distancia—. Realmente te admiro de cierta forma, parece que llevas bien tu homosexualidad.

—Podríamos decir, no siempre fue así —susurró, intentó ser comprensivo—. ¿Por qué me llamabas marica si tú eras gay también? ¿qué ganabas con ello?

—Ya sabes, esa maldita forma de los gay de armario de burlarse de otros gays para sacar las miradas de uno...pero quería decirte que lo lamento y que entiendo que hayas estado enojado conmigo todo este tiempo. Quería saber si podíamos ser....no sé, ¿buenos compañeros? —él extiende su mano, Isak duda pero también la estrecha.

—De acuerdo, mientras no vuelvas a golpearme.

—Y tampoco tú —se rieron ante ese comentario y soltaron sus manos.

—Ahora debo irme, tengo matemáticas en la quinta.

—Oye ¿después de clases quieres venir a tomar algo y fumar unas hierbas? Te prometo que no te volver a molestar —Isak no sabe que responder, la sonrisa de Elías es sincera.

—De acuerdo, nunca se rechazan unas cervezas.

—Bien, pásame tu número y te aviso.

—Bien —que había de malo en eso, solo iban a tomar cervezas y nada más. Isak le pasó su número telefónico y Elías hizo lo mismo, ahora ambos se tenían agendados.

—Nos vemos más tarde Isak y gracias por ayudarme —dijo Elías y se retiró. Isak sonrió, bueno, Elías era agradable cuando no se comportaba como un imbécil.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

**Elías.  
(En línea)**

Nos vemos a las 15:30 en el patio del colegio.  
Tengo la credencial de mi hermano mayor para comprar cerveza.  
No te preocupes, nadie ve la foto  
y si la ve, no importa  
nos parecemos.

¡Estaré allí!

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Isak pensó que Elías era agradable cuando no lo molestaba. Acordaron verse a las 15:30 y a esa hora estaban los dos allí en la banca del patio trasero. Habían disfrazado la cerveza con la etiqueta de coca-cola y bebían confiados mientras fumaban algo. Ya la mayoría de los estudiantes abandonaban sus aulas y se dirigían a sus casas, algunos otros se quedaban para hacer sus talleres en grupo, Vilde tenía un especie de grupo llamado kosegruppa al que ella quiso unirlo, pero Isak no estaba interesado en ello aunque Even le dijo que seguramente sería divertido, no quería lidear con más grupos, demasiado tenía con la psicóloga y las clases de control de la ira.

Relajarse y beber algo mientras se fuma un porro era lo que le hizo sentir mejor. Elías era agradable a la plática y ahora que no le ocultaba su homosexualidad, parecían llevarse bastante bien.

—Y entonces los dos salieron corriendo y gritando "PRINCESS VIVIAN" —rió Elías, contaba una historia sobre Even y Luka, dos de sus compañeros, aunque a Isak solo le interesaba la parte de Even en la charla.

—Even es gracioso.

—Sí que lo es —comentó Elías y giró su cabeza, el teléfono de Isak comenzó a sonar pero él no le prestó atención, estaba muy abrumado con la cerveza y colocado por el porro—. Oye Isak, ¿cuándo te enteraste que eras gay?

—¿Hm? —le miró arqueando una ceja mientras se llevaba la lata de cerveza a su boca.

—En qué momento dijiste "mierda, soy gay".

—¿Mierda, soy gay? —Isak se rió ante esa afirmación—. Creo que no hubo una vez, simplemente no me gustaban las chicas, incluso, Emma de primero intentó hacerme una mamada a principio de año, fue terrible, no sabía cómo hacer que se fuera y dejara de besarme.

—Eso no lo sabía, me pasó también en una fiesta con María de 2do —bufó, Elías sonrió y tiró su cabello para atrás—. Isak, extraño cuando nos juntábamos con Jonas y tú, fumábamos yerba y nos divertíamos.

—Solo fue a principio de primer año, luego tuviste esa horrible actitud conmigo.

—Lo siento, en realidad fue por tí que empecé a tener dudas con mi sexualidad —se le escapó, Isak sabía eso y giró su cabeza para mirarlo, Elías no se movió—. Cuando te vi en esa cabaña con Jonas y Eva ¿te acuerdas? Estabas algo borracho en ese momento pero comencé a tocarte un poco y dude.

—¿Dudaste? —preguntó.

—Dudé de mi sexualidad —Elías se giró para estar cara a cara con Isak, este se sonrojó violentamente—. Me gustas Isak.

—¿Q-qué?

—Que me gustas, Isak —no tuvo reparo cuando se acercó a los labios del muchacho y lo besó, a Isak casi se le cae la cerveza de la mano cuando vio a Elías simplemente aplastarlo.

Sus ojos no podían con el asombro que Elías estaba besándolo y cuando miró hacia atrás al sentir la vibración de su teléfono en los pantalones, vio a Even mirándolo fijo a los ojos saliendo del edificio principal. Llevaba su gorro puesto, la capucha de una campera y un sobretodo encima. La mirada de Even no podía ser más desencajada y cuando Isak pudo reaccionar, empujó a Elías hacia atrás.

—Even —susurró, pero el rubio se dio la vuelta y caminó fuera de los terrenos de su escuela—. ¡EVEN, ESPERA EVEN! —Isak se tropezaba con todo, estaba algo ebrio y lo sabía, además de fumado. No pudo dejar de correr, Even era más rápido y aunque no corría se alejó a pasos agigantados. Elías toma a Isak del brazo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó el muchacho y miró a Even en el fondo del campo de visión de Isak.

—¡EVEN, EVEN! —se desprendió de Elías pero tropezó con sus piernas y cayó al suelo.

—¿Qué pasa con Even, Isak? —preguntó Elías, pero Isak comenzó a llorar.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

**Squard Boys  
(Madhi, Magnus, Jonas y tú)**

 

**Even ha abandonado el grupo.**

 

¡Chicos! ¿Vieron a Even?  
He ido a su casa y me dicen que no ha regresado.  
Lo vi en la escuela a la tarde pero él se fue sin decir nada.

 **Magnus** : ¿qué diablos? Recién veo que dejó el grupo.

 **Jonas** : ¿qué pasó, Isak?

Él me vio besando a Elías.

 **Madhi** : ¿besaste a Elías? ¿en serio?

 **Jonas** : Mierda Isak.

¡NO LO BESÉ! ¡ÉL ME BESO!  
No sabía qué hacer, ni siquiera reaccioné.  
Él estaba ahí cuando Elías me arrinconó.  
Dios él vio el beso  
pero ni siquiera me dejó explicarle.  
Yo no quería besar a Elías  
ni quería que Elías me besará  
¡MIERDA, MIERDA! Quiero romper algo.

 **Jonas** : Tranquilo Isak  
Solo espera a que se relaje.

 **Magnus** : sí, espera a que esté mejor y listo.  
Luego le explicas.

 **Madhi** : No te derribes tu solo.

Si pierdo a Even me muero.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

**Even  
(última conexión Lunes 16:15)**

**Lunes**

Hola Even, solo quería decirte que no es lo que piensas  
Elías me besó, yo no quería  
luego lo empujé  
No sabía cómo reaccionar  
Por favor ¿podemos hablar?

**Martes**

Hola Even.  
¿podemos hablar?  
No te vi en el almuerzo ¿estás bien?  
llámame si necesitas algo.  
Perdóname.

**Miércoles**

¡Por favor, contéstame!  
Estoy desesperado  
Por favor, Even  
Te amo  
No pasó nada con Elías, lo juro  
Por favor Even

**Jueves**

No quiero agobiarte pero ya es el tercer día que no vienes a clases  
Por favor, dime si necesitas algo  
Te amo.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Isak pensó en mandarme mensaje por Grindr, por las dudas, no sabía exactamente si Even lo vería o si Even quería siquiera hablar con él, pero era lo único que tenía. Había hablado con compañeros de Even que le dijeron que él no estaba asistiendo a clases y se preguntó si era por su estado de manía o depresión, había pasado antes.  
También otro rumor comenzó a circular, era que Even se iba a ir de la escuela en unas semanas y eso lo ponía loco. ¿Even se cambiaría de escuela? "El chico loco de 3STB se cambiará a Bakka" comentaban por los pasillos. "Él es de Elvebakken así que volverá de donde se fue", comentaban. Odiaba pensar eso, odiaba pensarlo.

 **Yakit99**  
Hola EBN_97. Te extraño.  
Necesito hablar contigo  
Por favor, por favor, respóndeme.

Respiró profundamente y dejó su celular a un lado mientras continuaba escribiendo su tarea en la portatil cuando un nuevo sonido se escuchó, tenía una nueva notificación de Grindr, pero no era de Even, era de un desconocido.

 

 **Strange**  
Hola ¿podrías aceptarme para hablar?

 **Yakit99**  
No sé quién eres, déjame tranquilo.

 **Strange**  
Acéptame y lo sabrás.

Isak dejó el celular el resto de la hora hasta las 8:30 de la noche cuando lo volvió a tomar para ver si había recibido mensaje de Even, pero solo estaba en negro ese extraño que le había hablado minutos antes, le había dejado dos mensajes nuevos.

 **Strange**  
Sé que tienes ojos verdes  
Y que estás triste por algún motivo.  
Pero si me agregas tal vez pueda darte una sorpresa.

 **Yakit99**  
Eres un loco y un pervertido  
Déjame tranquilo.

 **Strange**  
¿No me vas a agregar a tus contactos?  
Tú te lo pierdes.

 **Yakit99**  
No quiero ligar.

 **Strange**  
Bueno yo si quiero ligar contigo  
Pero no quiero que me agregues para ligar  
Tengo un nickname clave para que sepas quien soy  
Pero si no me agregas no aparece.

 **Yakit99**  
¿Que clase de estúpida arma para ligar es esa?

 **Strange**  
Sino arriesgas, no ganas.

El extraño tenía razón, sino lo agregaba no podía leer el nickname y aunque no le interesara agregar extraños, la curiosidad lo mataba. Entró al perfil privado de Strange y le dio a agregar para luego volver a la conversación.

 **Yakit99**  
Ya está  
¿cuál es la sorpresa?

 **EvenAmaAIsak**  
Sorpresa.

 

Isak se quedó rígido. "Even ama a Isak" eso es lo que decía el nickname del extraño.

 **Yakit99**  
¿Even?

 **EvenAmaAIsak**  
Sí, soy yo  
Lamento mucho no poder responderte.  
Tuve un ataque de manía y rompí mi celular.  
Recién ayer pude recuperar algunos mensajes  
Y leí los tuyos  
No recordé la clave de mi Grindr  
así que me hice uno nuevo  
Pero tú no querías aceptarme.

 **Yakit99**  
¿y cómo mierda iba a saber que eras tú?

 **EvenAmaAIsak**  
No tengo puta idea.  
Espero que no estés enojado conmigo.

 **Yakit99**  
¿Dónde estabas todo este tiempo?  
No fuiste al colegio.

 **EvenAmaAIsak**  
Tuve un ataque de manía  
te dije recién  
Estoy en el hospital  
Volveré a clases el lunes.

 **Yakit99**  
En la escuela dicen que te cambiarás.

 **EvenAmaAIsak**  
Isak  
Creo que aprendimos bien  
a no hacerle caso a los rumores.

 **Yakit99**  
De acuerdo  
Espera....

 **EvenAmaAIsak**  
¿Qué?  
Tengo que irme ahora.

 **IsakAmaAEven**  
Listo, puedes irte.  
<3

 **EvenAmaAIsak**  
<3

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Fue demasiado tierno este capítulo (al final y al comienzo, lo del medio fue algo loco). No tardaron mucho en reconciliarse mis chiquitos.  
Ya estamos en la recta final. Gracias por todo.  
Me gustaría que también le echaran un ojo a mi fic THE BOY NEXT DOOR, es bastante bueno :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak y Even filman una escena fundamental del corto de Even. ¡Isak conoce a los padres de Even también!

 

**Even  
(En línea)**

 

Te espero atrás.  
Tenemos que ir directamente al parque a grabar la escena que te dije.  
Espero que estés vestido apropiadamente >D

¿Qué significa 'vestido apropiadamente'?

Ya sabes a lo que me refiero Isak.  
Ya casi está llegando la primavera.  
Hace calor.  
Mucha piel ;D

No ando desnudos como otros.  
Aun Eskild no supera la última vez.

Pensé que no había nadie.   
Mala mía.

Agradezco que no fue Noora  
o Linn.

Lo siento, la próxima vez saldré de la habitación con bóxers.  
¿sí? :)

Si.  
Te amo.

Yo también te amo, bebé.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Se encontraron el viernes a las 15:00 en la parte trasera del Nissen. Se besaron como siempre y se sentaron en la banca uno al lado del otro. Even tenía consigo el libreto del cortometraje que estaba preparando. Esta era una escena crucial para su historia, era el momento donde ellos dos tenían que hablar sobre sus enfermedades y sobre el hecho de seguir o no juntos. Habían grabado escenas donde chateaban por Grindr —donde Even tuvo que crearse dos cuentas falsas para hacerlo funcionar— y posteriormente por whattsapp —donde usó una aplicación para inventar conversaciones. La forma del corto era por día y hora, grababan una escena o dos, pero le ponían diferente día y vestuario, es algo que nunca se vio en la plataforma, por lo tanto él estaba emocionado.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que alguien se acercaba a ellos hasta que carraspeó fuerte y levantaron la vista al mismo tiempo. Era Elías Selhi quien estaba allí, parecía un poco avergonzado por la última vez que los tres se habían visto.

—Elías —susurró Even, el chico hace un gesto sonriente.

—Even, Isak.... —inmediatamente su mirada re dirigió a Isak—. ¿Podemos hablar?

—Claro —Isak no se movió de su lugar, si tenía que decirle algo que sea frente a su novio.

—Bueno yo... —miró dos veces a Even antes de hablar—. Quiero disculparme contigo Isak, me comporté como un imbécil el otro día, me aproveché que estabas un poco ido y te besé sin tu consentimiento, eso no se hace.

—Me alegra que lo reconocieras, Elías —dijo Isak bajando la cabeza.

—Pero, es que me gustas mucho Isak y yo quería saber si tú..... ¿si tú querías tener una cita conmigo? —el momento era algo incómodo, Isak levantó la mirada y observó a Elías, posteriormente a Even y nuevamente a Elías—. ¿Qué?

—Lo siento, Elías, yo ya estoy en pareja y a mi novio no creo que le agrade que me invites a salir —musitó Isak, Elías se sorprende, Isak casi no pasa tiempo con nadie salvo con sus amigos, donde Elías dudaba que estuviera su novio, y Even. Entonces la imagen de lo que había pasado ese día del beso volvieron, notando la mirada de Even al verlos besarse y como Isak se puso histérico al respecto.

—Oh dios ¡sales con Even! —exclamó, Isak y Even se ríen al mismo tiempo—. No lo sabía, perdóname.

—Está bien, nunca lo oficializamos —comentó Even.

—Ustedes hacen una pareja genial chicos, me alegro tanto por ti Even, este....bueno nos vemos, esto es algo incómodo.

—Sí, algo —comentó Isak, pero Elías solo asintió y se retiró—. ¿Qué mierda?

—Te dije que pasaría, solo debíamos esperar.

—¿No estás celoso? —preguntó Isak.

—Un poco, pero sé que te gusto más que él.

—Definitivamente muchísimo más que él —Isak lo besó, pero no un beso suave y dulce frente al colegio, sino uno apasionado, rico, lleno de pasión y amor.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

—¿No lo entiendes? —preguntó Isak con lágrimas en los ojos—. Mierda, ¿en serio? ¿Piensas que esto va a funcionar? ¿Piensas que realmente funcionará de esta manera? Even, maldita sea, ¿realmente crees que con mi puto padecimiento y tu puto cerebro que juega contigo lograremos sacar esto adelante?

—¿Qué es lo que está mal entonces? ¡Dime! —exclamó Even, también con lágrimas.

—¡Puto idiota! No es lo mismo lo que tienes a lo que tengo ¿entiendes? Soy un maldito boderline que no para de tener problemas de conducta, odio todo, podría incluso tirarme por el balcón si pudiera en un ataque de ira ¿y tú? ¿Qué pasa si estás deprimido justo en ese momento? Simplemente no podemos, no somos compatibles mentalmente.

—¿Qué prefieres entonces? —Even le tomó de los hombros—. Yo te amo, me ha costado tanto asimilar mi maldita sexualidad para ahora irme hacia atrás y renunciar a lo que más quiero en este mundo —Se tranquilizó un poco—. Yo te amo Isak, te amo, jamás podría pensar un momento mi vida sin ti.

—Es difícil, Even.

—Lo sé, pero sé que saldremos adelante, porque.....siempre hemos sido tú y yo ¿verdad? —acarició suavemente la mejilla de Isak—. Siempre hemos sido tú y yo minuto a minuto.

—Even.

—Isak.... —lo abrazó suavemente—. Nunca estarás solo.

—Nunca estarás solo.... —susurró.

—¡CORTEN! Chicos fue genial —dijo Jonas mientras paraba de firmar. Even se acercó a la cámara para ver la filmación.

—Son estupendos, realmente ya me la creí y estaba llorando por el puto Isak que no quería estar con Even —musitó Magnus.

—¿No creen que sería lindo todo el tiempo previo al encuentro entre ambos y posteriormente antes que se acerquen poner O Helga natt? —preguntó Even mientras miraba la cinta.

—Es hermosa esa canción, hombre —musitó Jonas—. Harás que Spilberg se orine en sus pantalones.

—¿Para tanto? —preguntó Even tomando la cámara y desmontando todo—. Bueno eso es todo por hoy.

—¿En serio? ¿Y qué va a pasar ahora? —dijo Magnus—. Necesito mi dosis de Evak.

—Tendrás que esperar hasta la última escena entonces —alzó los hombros.

—¿Ultima escena? ¿Ya termina? —preguntó sorprendido Jonas.

—Sí, no hay mucho más, las escenas fuertes ya las hemos hecho y se han reconciliado, no quiero que esto sea una película.

—Es verdad, cortometraje significa 'corto' —musitó Isak.

—Bien chicos, los vemos después —Jonas y Magnus se despidieron.

—¿Qué hacemos entonces? —preguntó Even.

—¿Vamos a mi departamento? Creo que tenemos la ducha libre para los dos —señaló guiñándole el ojo.

—¿Dónde está el tímido Isak Valtersen? ¿qué hiciste con él? —preguntó Even abrazándolo de la cintura.

—Está durmiendo.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**The Kollektiv  
(Eskild, Linn, Noora, Even y tu)**

 

 **Eskild** : Se dieron cuenta que este es un departamento para tres personas  
Y vivimos cinco.

 **Linn** : ¿cinco?

 **Eskild** : Even prácticamente vive aquí.  
Y siempre se duchan los dos juntos.

Ahorramos para el medio ambiente.

 **Eskild** : Lo que mierdas digas, Isak  
Pero podrían dejar de joder en mi regadera.  
Realmente a veces quedan restos de lo que hicieron en la pared.

 **Noora** : ¡Eskild!

 **Linn** : ¿en serio?

 **Even** : Lo siento, limpiaremos la próxima.

¿¿¿¿próxima???

 **Noora** : Creo que ustedes necesitan su propio departamento.

 **Linn** : adhiero.

 **Eskild** : adhiero x 2

¿me están echando?  
¿esto es prácticamente un desalojo?

 **Eskild** : Querido, tienes 17 años  
Ese cuerpo no es virgen y lo sabemos  
lo sabemos cada día de la semana a eso de las 21:21.  
No sé ¿tienen un horario para follar que siempre es a la misma hora?

 **Even** : nos gusta esa hora, es cuando Isak nació.  
Yo también naci 21:21

¿en serio? No lo sabía.

 **Even** : 12 de febrero 21:21, es irónico porque 12 al revés es 21.  
Y tu naciste el 21 de Julio a las 21:21.

 **Eskild** : chicos, a la mierda su astrología y sus husos horarios  
Follen de tarde como la gente normal.

 **Noora** : Eskild.

Juro que me muero por mudarme  
solo para salir de este maldito grupo.

 **Eskild** : Nos extrañarías.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Cuando Isak estuvo dentro del departamento de Even fue demasiado tarde para darse cuenta que había cometido un error. Allí estaban dos personas mayores sentados en un sofá, tomando una taza de té y comiendo algunas galletas. Even había vuelto a vivir con sus padres luego del accidente que tuvo a principio de su relación con Isak, lo que significaba que vivían más cerca y por consiguiente podían visitarse o eso creyó Isak. Pero el vivir con tus padres te hace cruzarte con los padres de vez en cuando y esa era una de las incómodas ocasiones.  
Usualmente siempre se reunían en el departamento de Isak, por eso podían disfrutar de su compañía, de hablar hasta altas horas de la noche y mantener relaciones sexuales en la ducha o en la cocina. Pero teniendo a los padres de Even justo delante de él hizo que comenzara a padecer ansiedad y sus manos estaban algo sudorosas.

—Isak, ellos son mis padres: Sigrid y Jan —comentó, el hombre es igual a Even salvo que no tenía ni un cabello en la cabeza, suponía que se lo había rapado adrede dado que Even no parecía ser propenso a la calvicie, mientras que su madre era una mujer de baja estatura y cabellera rubia y brillante. Ambos se ven tan bien juntos y se abrazan el uno al otro.

—Oh Isak, ¿tú eres el chico con el que hable esa vez? —dijo Sigrid, la mujer era muy amable y dulce en su hablar—. Me alegra tanto que estés aquí, realmente me alegra, ven, siéntate, hice galletas.

—Hola muchacho —Jan saludó con más carácter, Isak se sintió un poco intimidado pero aceptó la muestra de afecto de ambos padres de Even.

—Llegaste en un momento crucial, Isak —dijo Even mordiéndose su labio inferior.

—¿Por qué?

—Mamá se está poniendo intensa con mi futuro —comentó, Sigrid suspiró un poco herida y negó.

—No es eso, Isak, es que me preocupa lo que quiere hacer Even, este año será su último año en Nissen y falta nada para la graduación, en unos días más él cumplirá 20 años.

—Comprendo —musitó Isak—. Pero creo que Even tiene un enorme sentido artístico, si usted supiera el corto que está haciendo se sorprendería.

—Leímos el libreto, es glorioso —dijo Jan—. Por eso creemos que él tiene potencial para la escuela de cine.

—Pero la escuela de cine está fuera de la ciudad y el próximo año escolar es el último año de Isak, no quiero estar separado de él por todo un año —indicó Even, Jan y Sigrid se miraron entre ellos.

—¿Te estás reteniendo por mi?

—No solo por ti, sino por todo, no quiero irme de aquí para estudiar por un año, hice muchos amigos este año y volví a hablar con Elías, Yousef y Mikael.

—¿Quiénes son ellos? —preguntó Isak, Even lo mira.

—Son mis antiguos compañeros de Elvebakken, Elías es el hermano de Sana, Elías Bakkoush.

—No sabía que conocías al hermano de Sana —Even alzó los hombros.

—No pensé que fuera importante....¿lo es?

—No, no, es solo que me sorprende que Sana te conociera y....bueno olvídalo —Isak recordaba que Sana había sembrado dudas en la cabeza de Isak con respecto a Even, pero prefirió ignorarlo.

—Cariño ¿te sirvo algo de té? —preguntó Sigrid.

—Gracias —asintió Isak, la mujer se levantó.

—Yo le sirvo —comentó Even y comete el segundo error del día, que en realidad no es un error que pudiera controlar Isak, pero dejar solo al 'novio' con los padres eso NUNCA debe hacerse.

—Y dime Isak ¿vas a Nissen desde primer año? —preguntó Jan.

—Sí, bueno, eso no es mucho decir, este es mi segundo año.

—Cierto, tienes 17 —comentó Sigrid, Isak nota que ella hace un gesto de disgusto, tal vez piensa que Isak es muy joven para Even, que va a cumplir 20 en poco tiempo, pero inmediatamente es remplazado por una sonrisa—. ¿Y qué planeas estudiar?

—No sé, algo relacionado con la biociencia, tal vez biofísica.

—Eso es fascinante, Isak —dijo el hombre con entusiasmo—. Con 17 años y ya sabes lo que quieres, tus padres te debieron criar muy bien.

—¿Cómo se llaman tus padres? ¿Tienes hermanos? —interrogó la madre—. Even es hijo único.

—Ehm, sí, tengo una hermana mayor llamada Lea, ella tiene 21 años para 22, está fuera del país ahora mismo. Mis papás se llaman Tarje y Marianne, ellos están separados ahora.

—Oh... —Sigrid no sabe que decir, miró a su esposo.

—Cosas de adultos, ya sabes —comentó Jan—. Pero lo bueno es que su hijo es un muchacho bien portado.

—Sí que lo eres querido. Even no nos cuenta tanto en general y queremos saber más de ti —dice Sigrid.

—Podemos terminar el cuestionario —esta vez Even interrumpe—. No lo expriman más, no tendrá energías.

—Tiene razón Even, solamente disfrutemos el té —comentó Jan.

 

Isak estaba agradecido con Even, las preguntas ya lo incomodaban, pero se mantenía sereno, los padres de Even no eran malos, sino agradables, le gustaría que sus padres fueran así al menos una vez.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Recién ahora me di tiempo de leer un poco del book de la temporada 3 y vi la escena de los padres de Even. Simplemente ADORABLES, por lo tanto decidí poner una escena de ellos.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los padres de Isak y Even se conocen. Chats con the kollektiv, squads boys y entre ellos. Final.

**X**

 

**Squads Boys  
(Madhi, Jonas, Magnus, Even y tú)**

**Jonas** : ¿A qué hora es la muestra?

 **Magnus** : sí, quiero ir.   
Además quiero verme actuar  
Soy estupendo.

 **Madhi** : ¿a qué hora es Even?

15:20  
Salón auditorium  
Y la muestra de arte es en el edificio central.  
En el salón.

 **Even** : Recuerden pasar por mi sector :)

 **Jonas** : ¿primero al auditorium o primero al salón?

 **Even** : la proyección mía está para las 17.  
Así que primero vayan al salón.

Estaremos ahí.

 **Even** : Lo sé, bebé, voy contigo.

 **Jonas** : oooh Bebé, le dijo bebé.

 **Magnus** : No sabía que estábamos en esa base.  
O por cierto, ¿quién resultó el catching?

¿Pueden dejar sus analogías con el baseball?

 **Even** : trae también dinero  
Dicen que venden unos ricos pan de queso  
con cardamomo.

¿Por qué me lo dices si estoy justo al lado tuyo?

 **Even** : Es más fácil de recordar así, además se lo digo también a los chicos.

 **Magnus** : ¡Listo, hombre!

 **Madhi** : Más que listo, nos vemos.

 **Jonas** : Llego antes, ya en un rato empieza mi examen final y creo que soy el primero.

Suerte, Jonas  
Te irá bien  
siempre fuiste el más inteligente.

 **Even** : Pero tú eres un genio, Isak.

 **Madhi** : ¿Ya no es más bebé?

Cállense.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Los padres de Even también fueron a la exposición, al igual que la madre y hermana de Isak, allí fue donde se conocieron, a pesar que había suficientes personas y mucho espacio, la incomodidad la sintieron Even e Isak, pero sus madres se llevaban muy bien entre ellas, Sigrid estaba acostumbrada a lidear con gente enferma mentalmente, por lo que era más accesible comunicarse con ella. Jan estaba bastante solo a un costado, si su padre Tarje hubiera ido, seguramente estarían hablando de futbol y de su época de Nissen, pero su papá no pudo ir por temas laborales. Lea estaba entretenida mirando los dibujos de Even y preguntándole absolutamente todo, ella es agradable con Even y eso hace a Isak sentir mejor dado que siempre que ellos hablaban terminaban discutiendo.

—Tu hermana es agradable, no sé por qué siempre discutes con ella —comentó Even, Isak solo bufó.

—Es mi hermana, los hermanos hacemos eso, significa que nos queremos. Aunque ha pasado tiempo desde que la vi, como estudia fuera del país....

—Me hubiera gustado mucho tener hermanos, pero mamá pensó que con uno solo ya era suficiente.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Isak.

—Bueno, a los cuatro años comenzaron a notar que era hiperactivo, entonces mamá pensó que todos los niños serían así y prefirió tener solamente uno.

—¿Pero eso no es debido a tu enfermedad?

—Es muy difícil detectar la bipolaridad en niños, sobre todo tan pequeños como yo, por lo que muchos creyeron que tenía TDAH, Trastorno de déficit de atención e hiperactividad —comentó alzando los hombros—. Se las hice pasar mal.

—Pero tú no tienes TDAH, ¿no? —preguntó confuso Isak.

—No —susurró y sonrió como siempre sonríe él—. Mi primera depresión que recuerdo, fue la primera vez que terminé con mi ex novia Sonja, creo que tenía quince años y estaba comenzando a comportarme de manera extraña. Entonces una vez tuve un arrebato y corté con ella, luego comencé a sentirme deprimido hasta que me arrojé a la cama, no podía levantarme. Mi mamá me llevó con especialistas: depresión.

—Oh, tu etapa depresiva —murmuró.

—Mi mamá le comentó que había sido diagnosticado con TDAH cuando era pequeño, entonces investigaron, tenía trastorno maniático depresivo, comenzaron a tratarme justo desde ese instante, pero hasta que encontraron la dosis justa para mi, pasaron muchos años.

—¿y qué pasó luego?

—¿Te acuerdas que te conté sobre mis amigos? —preguntó Even, Isak asintió—. Bueno, terminé la relación con ellos porque en una etapa de manía intenté besar a Mikael. Él se asustó, claramente, eso me hizo angustiarme más y decidí cambiarme de escuela, pero estaba creciendo y mi bipolaridad simplemente se desató al máximo, intenté suicidarme y perdí la cursada en el Nissen, yo llegué a mitad de año escolar al Nissen ¿te acuerdas?

—Sí, yo estaba en primer año, es en ese momento que empezaron a llamarte loco de la cámara ¿verdad?

—Algo así, bueno, perdí el año y Elías me ayudó, al igual que su grupo, por lo que decidí acompañarlos en su russ bus. Son muy agradables.

—Ya lo creo, te ayudaron y eso es loable —musitó acariciándole la espalda.

—Mi mamá dijo que cuando era pequeño me deprimí por la muerte de mi tía June, éramos muy unidos, pero no lo tomó como un síntoma, dado que era muy pequeño y es como algo "normal" deprimirse por un acontecimiento, aunque falté más o menos un mes a la escuela —suspiró y empezó a acercarse a su novio rozando sus narices—. Pero dejemos de hablar de mí.

—Es interesante hablar de ti, no conozco mucho de tu vida, no te abres mucho a eso y me siento más cómodo cuando no hablamos de mi, de mi y de mi.

—Bueno —lo tomó por la cintura—. Podemos hablar de ti y de mi, juntos para toda la eternidad, podríamos casarnos.

—¿Casarnos?

—¡Una jodida boda! Será genial, serviremos pequeñas hamburguesas.

—¿Estás en un ataque maníaco? Porque eso es loco —se separó, pero aun conservaba la sonrisa.

—¿No quieres casarte conmigo? —hace un gesto de pena, Isak no podía resistirse a eso.

—Claro que quiero, tonto. Pero todavía nos falta tanto. Tengo que graduarme de la escuela y bueno, conseguir empleo sería lo mejor.

—Tal vez antes deberíamos mudarnos juntos.

—¿Mudarnos? —preguntó Isak, le parecía una buena idea—. En realidad, estuve buscando en el mercado de pulgas algo pequeño pero para los dos está bien, podemos ir después de clases a verlo.

—¿De verdad? ¿Podremos pagarlo?

—Ya se hace demasiado irritante vivir cinco en una casa, así que supongo que sí—comentó Isak.

—Le pedirás a mi madre mi mano, como las parejas.

—¡Tonto! —volvió a empujar.

—¡Chicos, chicos! —Magnus lo interrumpe—. Ya se está haciendo la hora de la proyección, ¿no deberíamos?

—Es verdad, vamos.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

La proyección de Even fue gloriosa, el corto "Isak & Even, minuto a minuto" conmovió a todos, comenzando con una pequeña escena de ellos entrando a Grindr, luego de pensar claramente que podrían ser homosexuales. En pantalla partida está Even a la derecha e Isak en la izquierda, simétricos el uno con el otro y enfrentados mientras se hacen una cuenta y aparece en la pantalla como escriben su dirección y contraseña para luego entrar a la aplicación. Se encuentran, se hacen match y comienzan a hablarse. Se citan en un lugar, aun sigue la pantalla partida mientras esperan el tranvía o caminan al lugar citado, cuando se encuentran, las pantallas se fusionan en una sola y se presentan.  
Van a comer kebabs, como pasó en la vida real también con ellos, luego se besan bajo la luna por primera vez, pero nada ocurre, nada más.  
En las siguientes escenas aparece la bipolaridad de Even, muy bien narrada en imágenes y como luego se deprime hasta el punto que sus ojos brillan por la angustia. Luego está el trastorno de Isak, violento golpea cosas, no puede empalizar ni tampoco socializar.

Aparecen Magnus y Jonas, como personajes de relleno que intentan unir a la pareja, pero cuando ellos se dan cuenta que ambos padecen enfermedades mentales destructivas, eso mismo los separa.

La escena final con O Helga Natt destruyó corazones, hizo que todo el plantel llorara a moco tendido. Fue tan maravillosa que todos aplaudieron de pie, la escena final con ellos re-encontrándose fue filmada a la noche, cosa que sorprendió a Magnus y Jonas que pensaron habían grabado la escena de O Helga Natt de día luego de la pelea, cuando se acercaron, pero Even decidió sacarla, se fue a un parque público solo con Isak y grabaron toda la noche allí.

 

—Excelente, sublimé, maravilloso Even —dijo la profesora mientras aplaudía con fuerza—. Esto es lo más hermoso que he visto.

—Todo gracias a mi inspiración, Isak —Even levantó a Isak y lo mostró, estaba orgulloso de lo que había logrado, esa conexión natural e intensa que tienen solo ellos.

—Te amo —susurró Isak muy bajito, solo para que lo escuchara Even.

—Yo también te amo.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**The kollektive  
(Noora, Eskild, Linn, Even y tu)**

 

 **Eskild** : ¿Y cómo estás en tu nueva casa, Isak?  
¿Siguen follando 21:21?

 **Noora** : Eso no se pregunta, Eskild.

 **Even** : Mantenemos viva la tradición ;)

 **Eskild** : Sabía que mi pollo iba a contestarme  
Gracias Even  
¿Cómo se porta Isak?  
¿Toma su leche diaria?

 **Even** : Por supuesto.

Even, te bloquearé si sigues con esto.

 **Linn** : No puedes bloquear a tu novio porque vives con él.

 **Noora** : ¿cómo está la vida de recién casados?  
Bueno, no están casados  
pero están conviviendo.

Muy bien :)

 **Eskild** : Seguro Even hace todo  
Cocina  
saca la basura  
plancha  
Porque el niño rubio es muy vago.

>:( yo saco la basura, Eskild.

 **Linn** : Debe ser lo único que hace.

 **Even** : Isak hace muchas cosas, aunque no lo crean

 **Eskild** : Sexuales sí, pero las normales no :(

 **Noora** : esa fijación con lo sexual. Eskild.

No recuerdo por qué sigo aquí

 **Eskild** : Porque nos amas, pollito.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Eskild  
(En Línea)**

Quería preguntarte esto por privado  
¿cómo van las cosas con Even?   
Realmente  
Él toma sus medicinas.

Sí, él las toma  
a veces me las esconde  
pero ya conozco sus trucos y se las hago tomar frente a mi  
incluso le miro la lengua.

¿No tuvo un ataque o algo últimamente?

A veces, pero es controlable  
y he sabido identificar cuando está maníacos  
Por ejemplo, la hipersexualización cuando está maníaco,   
quiere hacerlo todo el tiempo.  
Cuando está depresivo la hiposexualización  
extrañas el sexo porque puede pasar un mes sin tenerlo.

¿Sexo con un maníaco?  
explícate.

  
Es violento  
me ha llegado a lastimar  
pero sé que está maniaco  
además cuando lo está siempre tiene ganas  
por ejemplo: en el tranvía comienza a tocarme  
o en el minimercado  
tengo que pararlo o me mete en algún cuarto del súper.

Vaya ¿y ha estado depresivo?

Una vez, solo.  
Pero podemos con ello  
cuando está depresivo no puedo levantarlo.  
solo lo acaricio y duermo con él  
me lo tomo minuto a minuto.

Como el corto.

Cuando hablamos de enfermedades mentales  
todo es minuto a minuto.  
Así lideamos con eso.

<3

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Mamá  
(En línea)**

Los padres de Even son encantadores  
Tu padre me llamó hoy  
dice que le da pena no haber venido  
pero Even me pasó el corto y se lo mostré  
Está fascinado con su talento  
¿deberíamos invitarlos a comer?

¡Mamá! No lo sé  
¿por qué me preguntas eso?

Me gustaría conocerlos mejor  
tu padre me dijo que encantado vendría  
¿tú que opinas?

Me parece bien :)

¿No es demasiado pronto?  
¿Hace cuanto que salen?

Unos tres meses  
pero estamos viviendo juntos  
lo amo, mamá.

Lo sé cariño.  
Te bendigo con todos mis ángeles  
Te amo

Yo también te amo mamá.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—¿Qué opinas de esto? —susurró Isak, mirando desde lejos como sus padres congeniaban con los padres de Even—. Tu padre contó que iba a Nissen.

—Sí, generación del 89 —susurró Even y sonrió, luego tomó a su novio por los hombros.

—Mi papá también fue a Nissen, generación del 89 —comentó Isak—. Al parecer ambos estaban en el mismo russ bus.

—Es el destino —Even besó a su novio—. Aunque nosotros no estemos en el mismo russ bus.

—Es verdad, por cierto ¿en qué russ bus estas? —comentó.

—Estaba con Elías, pero me cambié a Arte.

—Oh cierto, los de arte tienen uno propio ¿verdad? ¿cuántos son? —preguntó Isak.

—Creo que en total somos veinte, no hay muchos artistas en el Nissen, todos somos de esta generación, bah, del 98, dado que yo me gradué después —comentó levantando los hombros.

—Yo no sé que hacer con eso, es decir somos cuatro y ya, no estoy en ningún russ bus.

—Está bien, no es necesario, yo me uní al de arte porque estaba en el taller, no porque quisiera —susurró y volvió su mirada a sus padres, Jan y Tarje se llevaban muy bien—. ¿Has dicho como era su relación?

—Conocidos, pero creo que se agradaban.

—¿Te imaginas si nuestros padres hubieran tenido algo? Hoy día seríamos hermanos.

—Even —lo tomó del rostro—. Deja de delirar.

—Lo siento, pero bueno, podríamos hacer una película de eso.....

—No más películas.

—¿En serio? Tengo una para hacer en estos días antes de la graduación, la quiero proyectar ese mismo día.

—¿Y de qué trata? —preguntó—. ¿Otra vez usaremos Grindr?

—No, ya no, eso espero, pero se llamará......el niño que no podía aguantar la respiración bajo el agua.

—¿Qué? ¿Seguirás burlándote de mí porque no pude aguantar la respiración más que tú? —bufó, recordando aquella tarde que habían ido a nadar y Even lo besaba a cada rato bajo el agua.

—Jajajaja lo siento..... —lo beso suavemente en los labios—. Te amo, bebé.

—Yo también te amo, menos mal que me instalé Grindr.

 

**Fin.**

Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado. Espero que lean mi fic [THE BOY NEXT DOOR](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069153/chapters/45298774) :)


End file.
